Part 2: Love and Loss make the world go round
by shmibby
Summary: This is the sequel to A Stolen Kiss, the gang has graduated and is moving on, but can they survive the hardships and tradgies that go with living life? Mainly Logan and Quinn with some C/Z and M/L.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101- not like I needed to tell you that

A/N: Okay so this is my sequal to A Stolen Kiss, the gang has graduated from PCA and are at college, Miami of Ohio to be exact ( I go there so that's why I picked, cause I know the campus). If you haven read A Stolen Kiss you shouldn't be that confused, but I might reference those moments so read it, and let me know what you think. Its basically about Quinn and Logan and their relationship.

I know that a lot of you reviewed the ending to the last story eager to see Mark get what he desereved, now don't be upset but it wont appear in this chapter, but I do have a chapter where it will appear. That chapter will be good, trust me. But I wanted to move them into the future a little to accomplish where I wanted to take this.

Alright I am going to shut up now and let you read. Enjoy.

**Part Two: Love and Loss make the world go round**

**Chapter 1**

"Did you pick up the drinks?" a voice called from the kitchen, it was quickly followed by the banging of pots and pans and a loud, "Ouch!"

"Yes, I did, and did you just burn yourself?" I called from the living room where I was winding up the vaccum and putting it away.

"No," a sly voice said. I smiled that was a total lie. I left the living room and walked into the kitchen, where Quinn was nursing her right index finger.

Quinn and I had been living together for a year, ever since we graduated from PCA. We were both going to school, actually all of our friends were going to the same place, Miami of Ohio. I laughed remembering the night before graduation when I had asked Quinn to live with me.

_Flashback_

_"It's going to be so weird," Quinn said looking up at me. We were both laying on the couch in my room. Boxes were stacked all around us, ready to be packed into the cars and taken home. I stroked her hair and looked down, "What do you mean?"_

_"After tomorrow we won't be students here anymore. We've been here forever and now we're leaving, going away," her eyes were sad, scared._

_"Babe, we're all going to the same place. We aren't separating or anything. We're just going to a new place," I kissed her forehead, hopefully in reassurance. "Don't worry."_

_"But it's a new environment, new rules, more indpendance and new people. What if I get stuck with a terrible roommate?" her voice was almost a screech, as if this idea just occurred to her and scared her to death._

_"Whoa, slow down. I thought you were going to love with Zoey and Lola?" I watched her face._

_"I want to, but what if something happens and we cant. And I get stuck with somoen terrible who hates me and we fight all the time and I have to leave because of it," Quinn was sitting up and her eyes were wild and scared. I hated when she got that look._

_"Okay settle down," she wasn't budgeing, no matter what I said she was going to continue to freak out, so I said it and I have no idea what made me say it but I did, "If you're so worried, why don't you live with me?" Quinn's eyes changed from scared to confused._

_"But you're living with Michael and Chase I thought?"_

_I smiled, "I was but if you're so scaed why don't we get an apartment, right off campus. I bet my dad can slide them a few extra bucks so we can do it," I smirked._

_"Logan Reese, are you asking me to move in with you?" I couldn't read the expression on her face, she was masking it on purpose._

_I thought a minute, we had been dating for nearly a year and half now, so the next logical step seemed to be living together. Yeah, we were young but we were in love so who cared. "Yeah, I guess I am."_

_Our of nowhere she launched herself at me, hugging me so hard I could hardly breathe. She was kissing me all over, excited as I have ever seen her. I laughed, "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."_

_"Yes, yes, that would be great!" she smiled and sat in my lap. "Zoey and Lola will love not having to deal with me."_

_"Hey, don't be mean," I said I hated when she put herself down, "You guys were great roommates!'_

_"I know we were, but I know too that I annoyed them, sometimes even scared them a little," Suddenly she turned to look at me, a worried look in her eyes. "I promise I wont annoy or scare you, or at least I'll try really hard."_

_I wrapped my arms around her waist, "You couldn't if you tried," I kissed her cheek, and slowly made my way to her lips. I smiled inwardly, I hadn't thought about this but nothing could make my college experience better then living with one person I loved most._

_End Flashback_

"Why are you freaking out?" I asked her, taking her finger and kissing it.

"Because I have to finish the chicken and still mop the floors." She turned away from me and started stirring and mixing again.

I grabbed her hands ,removed the spoons and spun her so she was facing me. "Why do you do this every time they come over?" I asked her gently. It was the same thing every time we had anyone over, but expecially with Lola, Michael, Chase and Zoey. For some reason Quinn saw the need to clean everything so it was spotless, straighten everything and just make everything perfect. As if she was trying to impress them or something.

"What do you mean?" she said, her eyes darting to her bubbling sauce.

I sighed, grabbed the spoon, mixed the sauce once and turned down the heat. Now it wouldn't burn and she would pay attention to me. "Every time we have Chase, Zoey, Lola and Michael over for anything dinner, drinks, a quick chat, you go into hyper perfection mode. Why?" I asked, lowering her hands. "Why do you try so hard to impress them? They're our best friends, you don't have to impress them."

"But that's why," Quinn cried, pulling her hands from me and going over to sit at the kitchen table.

I was confused, "What?" I walked over to the table and sat across form her.

She sighed and watched me. Her eyes held concern, as if she ws afraid to say what was on her mind. I gave her an eyebrow raise and she continued. "I feel…" she paused struggling to find her words. "I feel like I have to impress them because none of this is mine," she said.

"What?" I asked again. This was _our_ apartment, with _our_ furniture, and _our_ decorations. How could she think none of it was hers?

"What I mean is I didn't earn it, it was handed to me. Now I am not complaining, I love living with you and I love this house. But I feel that when they're here they just see what the money bought us and not what we've made this," she said, spreading her arms around to encompass the house.

I sighed, now I got it. She never was comfortable with the whole being over rich thing. She liked working for what she had, which I understood, sort of. "And what have me made this?' I said spreading my arms out too.

"A home, this is our home. And they com here, I want them to see how we've taken care of it and made it something more then a by product of your dads money," her eyes never left mine.

I laughed, "Bade, stop worrying. You don't have to make this place shining to show its our home. Our friends don't care and they certainly don't judge," I stood up and went behind her chair wrapping my arms around her neck and whispering in her ear. "If they did, they would never still be friends with me."

She laughed, "I guess you're right,"

"I know I am and now since we're done pretending to be this perfect pair, let's have some fun before they get here," I lifted her up and spun her around.

"No, wait," she squealed. I looked at her with a stern glare.

"I will not, they won't be here for twenty minutes," I walked, toward the living room. "And dinner is fine, it'll be a least half an hour before you have to touch it again, so don't give me that excuse."  
Quinn just giggled resting her head on my shoulder. "Well, it looks like I don't have a choice,"

"NO, you really don't. " I laughed, placing her on the couch and crawling on top, kissing her deeply. She moaned against the kiss, letting her hands travel to my hair, I grinned, nothing made my day better tehn making out with my love on the couch.

Ten minutes later, we heard a knock on the door and then the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Even though both of us heard it, neither of us pulled away, until a voice said, "You know oxygen is kind of essiential for living, so will you two please breath?"

I grinned, finally pulling my lips from hers. "Hey, guys," we both said in unison, as our four best friends walked into the living room

A/N: so there is chapter one, I know not much but trust me it will get good, I have a ton of idea of what to do, its just a matter of organizing them a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: Here is chapter two, story may seem a little slow right now, but the end of this chapter will be leading somewhere very good, trust me. I have an awesome idea in mind, you'll see. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 2**

"Are you going to get up? Or are we going to watch you make out all night?" Chase said, from behind Zoey.

"Well we could all have some fun," Logan smirked, not moving. Quinn sighed and gently pushed Logan away muttering, "Grow up!"

The four friends laughed, when they saw the resigned look on Logan's face, the defeated yet obedient look. Logan sighed and sat back in the couch as Quinn stood up, "Beside I have to check on the chicken, it should be done by now."

"Oooo, chicken?" Michael asked following Quinn into the room. "What kind of chicken?" his mouth was watering.

"Chicken parimision," Quinn said smiling; she walked over to the stove, and checked the sauce and the chicken. Everything seemed perfect. She went to the cupboard and started taking down plates and cups, she found forks and knives in the silverware drawer and took some napkins from the counter. "There's also salad, I'll put that on the table," she walked to the fridge and pulled out the bowl and put it on the table.

As she was finishing, the group surged around the stove. They knew the routine, grab a plate, get your portion, grab a drink, and sit down. As Quinn watched them she noticed that Logan was absent from the attack.

Making sure everyone else was busy tearing into her food and trying to get the best parts, she walked into the living room to find Logan sitting on the couch, looking lost in thought. She walked over and took a seat next to him, watching him for a minute before finally asking, "Why aren't you attacking the food with everyone else?"

Logan whipped his head around; he hadn't even noticed Quinn sit down. His mind had been far away, his thoughts centering on the woman who now sat next to him. Centered around how much he loved her, loved the feel of her skin on his, the touch of her lips on his, how she made him feel so wanted and loved. Thoughts that strayed to a moment he was anticipating, _but didn't know when to act on. He wanted it to be perfect, a moment that meant something._

"Sweetie, you with me?" Quinn's voice continued, Logan blinked again and stared at her. _Was this it?_ "Oh yeah, I'm fine," he muttered

"Well you better come get some food before Michael eats it all!" she raised her voice on the last bit hoping he would hear her. And sure enough she heard from the kitchen, "Don't worry, I left you guys something."

Logan laughed, _No, not now, this wasn't "perfect" enough for what he wanted. _He stood up, extending his hand to Quinn; she took it graciously and followed him into the kitchen.

Both Quinn and Logan loaded their plates and took their respective seats on either end of the table. Zoey and Chase were on the right, back to the rest of the room, and Lola and Michael were on the left, facing the rest of the room. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, as they dug in. After about ten minutes and many mouthfuls, Lola exclaimed. "Quinn, this is awesome!"

"Yeah, 't, 'eat," Michael mumbled through a mouthful of chicken and noodles.

"What was that?" Chase asked, slightly disgusted at his friends behavior.

"He said it's great," Lola supplied; she always knew what Michael said, even if no one else did. Michael smiled and pointed at her nodding his head. Chase laughed, and went back to his own food.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled. "I'm glad you guys enjoy these dinner so much,"

"They should with the amount of time we spend on them," Logan replied.

"We?' Zoey said looking up. "What do you do?"

"I help," Logan retorted. Quinn snorted, she couldn't help it. Logan was more of a hindrance and a distraction then a help, "I do!" his voice rose.

"What did you do for this meal then?" Chase asked, watching Logan.

Logan blushed, "I stirred the sauce," he mumbled. The table laughed, even Quinn, though she tried to hide it, "He did it very well," she said smirking; she thought she should try at least to help him.

The four friends laughed again. No matter what Logan did he never would be good at household things. He never had to before, so why would he suddenly know about it now? He was trying but it just wasn't something he was good at.

"I'm just glad we still do this," Lola said, loading her plate with salad.

"I told you that we wouldn't "drift" apart," Michael smirked. "Didn't I tell you on graduation night when you were freaking out?"

Lola laughed, "Yeah, you did. And so did they," she pointed at the rest of their friends.

"I still remember that conversation, almost word for word," Zoey laughed.

The table went silent as everyone recalled that night.

_Flashback_

_Graduation was over, the speeches were done, the pictures were taken, and the vans and cars were packed and ready to go. PCA's campus would be empty and forever devoid of this year's seniors in a short period of time._

_Up on top of the boy's dorm roof, six friends were lounging on lawn chairs, enjoying their relaxation one last time. It had taken a lot of convincing and ended in some arguments before they were allowed to come up on the roof to be together one last time on this familiar area._

_Zoey, was sitting back against Chase her head, resting on his chest comfortably. Lola and Quinn were situated the same against Michael and Logan respectively._

_"Can you believe we did it?" Lola voiced to them._

_"Yeah, I know," Zoey agreed. "I didn't think __**all**__ of us were going to make it," she laughed, giving a significant glance toward Logan._

_"Hey, I never actually failed anything. I just didn't do as well as others," Logan remarked "I'm not that stupid," his voice was a whisper, slightly hurt._

_"At least not in chemistry," Michael said, trying to help._

_"That's right Brookes, without me you would never have passed," Logan was eager to show that he wasn't that stupid._

_"I was only getting a C, it wasn't that bad," Zoey defended herself._

_"Chase thought it was," Lola commented, remembering how upset Chase got when he thought Logan and Zoey were secretly dating._

_Logan laughed, "Oh yeah, I remember that," _

_"I do too and I can't believe you told him we were dating," Zoey cried._

_"Hey, you didn't want anyone knowing about the tutoring as much as I didn't," Logan returned._

_"But you didn't have to say we were dating," Zoey cried._

_"And Chase didn't have to freak out," Michael said smiling, "We all mess up."_

_"Well, you learned your lesson, right Logan?" Chase said, trying to end the conversation and not get into how he had crushed on Zoey for three years, and didn't do anything about it_

_"Oh yeah I did," Logan said. "I can't believe you helped them," he said, gently nudging Quinn._

_Quinn laughed, "Hey, you irritated me then." She said smiling up at him._

_"You irritated us all, all the time," Lola added. _

_"Yeah, you gave us all many headaches throughout the years," Chase said, smiling. "But we always got our revenge."_

_"Quinn's was the best though," Zoey smirked. "That dress really was very flattering."_

_Logan blushed. "I still can't believe you made me do that," he frowned down at his girlfriend. _

_"You shouldn't have called me a spaz," Quinn answered teasingly. "You deserved it."_

_Logan's mouth formed and O of surprise. "Hey!"_

_"She's right, plus you were the idiot who believed her." Michael said, laughing. "Did you really think a dress would improve your free throws?"_

_"It sounded smart!" Logan retorted._

_"That's because she's the smartest girl in school," Chase laughed. "Of course she knew what to say."_

_Quinn laughed. "Thanks Chase."_

_"Still that was embarrassing," Logan whined._

_"Oh, stop pouting," Quinn said puckering her lips at him. "Pick on you helped me realize I liked you," she kissed him, smiling._

_"Alright, I guess I can forgive you then," he leaned down to give her another kiss._

_"Yeah, Logan antics were amusing, but so were Chase's when it came to Zoey." Michael said, giving Chase a sly look._

_"Oh, we aren't going to do this," Chase replied, turning red, though only Zoey could see it in the dark._

_"Oh, don't worry, I think it's cute," she said, smirking at him._

_"Shoving me into a computer and a wall wasn't cute," Logan said._

_"Hey, you should have left the giraffe alone," Chase replied._

_"You should have just said you loved and missed Zoey, and not been so stubborn," Logan retorted._

_"Stubborn? Like you when you wouldn't listen to Quinn about the Mark thing?" Chase's voice was rising._

_"That was different," Logan was getting angry, he hated remembering that._

_"How?" Chase's voice was haughty._

_"Whoa, alright that's enough. There will be no fighting our last night here," Michael commanded. Both Logan and Chase kept quiet but shot furtive looks at each other._

_"Or our last night together," Lola whispered._

_"What?" Michael heard her, and heard the sadness. He looked down at her, eyes full of concern._

_"What if this is the last time we are together?" Lola continued, her face sad. "We're going away. What if we drift apart? What if something happens and we don't stay friends." She was nearly in tears._

_"Oh baby," Michael cooed. "Don't worry, we'll never let that happen," he hugged her to him, reassureing her._

_"Really?" she asked quietly._

_"Of course, Lola," Quinn chimed in. "We aren't that easy to lose. Especially me, just follow the malfunctioning experiments." Everyone laughed._

_"Yeah, don't worry. We'll be all together and I can guarantee our friendship can survive anything," Chase added.  
"Plus, we love you too much to lose you," Zoey said smiling._

_"Thanks guys," Lola said sniffling._

_Every sat watching the stars come out thinking that the journey ahead would be hard but if they were together it would be alright._

_End Flashback._

"See I was right," Chase said, breaking the silence, "One year later and nothing has change."

"Yet." Logan whispered. He was thinking about something in his dresser upstairs.

"Excuse me?" Quinn heard him, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"He just meant, yet as in good things." Chase said lamely. Logan kicked him and Michael gave him a glare. Both of them knew what was upstairs, but they promised to keep their mouths shut.

The girls all shared confused looks before Logan said, "Why don't we go into the living room and watch a movie,"

With one more significant look at Logan, Quinn got up and started collecting plates. Logan went over to her placing his hands on hers. "Here let me. You girls go in the living room, we'll get these." He pointed at Michael and Chase; he needed to remind them of their promises.

"Okay," Quinn said hesitantly, it was odd but not necessarily bad. She gave him a quick kiss before following Lola and Zoey into the living room.

Logan took the plates to the sink, Chase and Michael followed. He turned and punched Chase in the shoulder. "What do you think you're doing? Huh? I thought _he_ would be the one I would have to worry about, not you." He was pointing at Michael.

"Sorry, it slipped out," Chase said, rubbing his shoulder. "I've been good for months, now,"

Michael nodded, "So have I, when are you going to do it? I don't think I can be quiet much longer."

Logan sighed, he was wondering when they would ask him this, "I was thinking tomorrow," he said, he stopped. He registered the shocked and relieved looks on both Chase and Michael's faces. What he didn't register were his words. _Tomorrow really? That soon? But then he thought, yeah tomorrow was good, he had waited long enough._

"Awesome," Michael cheered.

"Boys?" the girl's voices came from the living room. Logan replied. "We're coming," he turned to his friend. "Be quiet for the rest of the night, got it?"

The both nodded and followed him into the living room. They all enjoyed the movie, Sweet Home Alabama and the night progressed with any further mentions of the event. Everyone left and Quinn and Logan resigned to bed, happy and ready for a good night sleep.

Logan barely made it through his classes the next day. He didn't comprehend or listen to anything his professor said. His mind was solely on what he was going to do that night. He had told Quinn to not make plans that he wanted to spend the night with her. She agreed happily. Now he had to just to not freak out, he knew what he was doing was right; all he had to do was go through with it.

His mind was still reeling when he walked around the corner to his street where their little house was. He stopped dead in his tracks; he felt his blood run cold and his heart stop. There were red and blue lights outside his place. And then he was running, running toward his love and his life.

A/N: So there you go, wondering what was going on? Well all I can say it's not good and it will bring back someone we all hate. Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 – (if I did Logan and Quinn would have told everyone about them by now)

A/N: So here is the next chapter, now don't hate me after it. I like where I am taking it, very dramatic is all I have to say. Also thank you to all those of you who reviewed, I got like 11 reviews for the last chapter, it was great, thank you so much. Thank you also for the story alerts, and adds to favorite story and author, you people rock

By the way so you know, the Quinn portions are taking place earlier then the Logan parts, when they converge and are happening at the same time, I will tell you. So just thought I would clarify that.

Enjoy:

**Chapter 3**

_And then he was running, running toward his life and his love._

Earlier the same day:

Quinn kissed Logan good-bye and went into the kitchen to do the dishes from the night before. She only had one class today and that was her afternoon, biology lecture, it was an hour lecture that started at four.

As she put on her gloves, and found her sponge, her mind drifted off. Logan had acted rather strange, the night before, and she couldn't decide if it was a good strange or a bad strange. Then there was this morning, he had been very sweet and loving and was very eager about them spending the night together. She really liked his new demeanor and she was happy to oblige.

As she picked up a plate, and was slowly washing it she heard a creak, she jumped. She turned her head to look towards the side door, where she swore the noise had come from. She waited, hoping it was nothing but her imagination, after a few seconds of silence, she went back to cleaning, assuming it was nothing.

As she placed the dish on the counter, her mind wandered again. What could Logan be up to? Why was he being so sweet? Then a sudden thought struck her, just as a bang sounded behind her. This time she spun completely around toward the source of the noise. She screamed, dropping the plate in her hands, which shattered everywhere. There in front of her stood Mark, a look of hatred on his face, holding a gun.

Quinn froze, her eyes flicked from the gun in his hand to his eyes, both images scaring her more then she knew. His eyes held flames, flames of anger and malice. His hand held a gun, she had no idea what kind of gun it was, but she knew what they did and how they hurt.

"M-Mark?" she stammered, she didn't know what to do. Her phone was on the counter, inches from her hand, but she knew if she moved he would see. "Wh-what are you doing here? How did you get in?" she couldn't remember leaving the door unlocked, maybe Logan did my mistake.

"I'll ask the questions," he raised the gun so it was pointing at her chest. "Living room, now!" he commanded.

Quinn knew better then to argue, she put down her sponge and backed slowly to the room her eyes never leaving the gun. She backed onto the couch and sat down.

"How are you?" Mark asked casually.

Quinn almost screamed. How was she? He was standing there with a gun at her, and he wanted to know how she was? What he nuts? "Uh…" she had no idea how to answer that.

"No need to answer," Mark's voice was malicious again. "I know exactly how you are!" he moved closer. "You're freaking great! Living here with that scum, Logan!" he screamed, placing the gun at her temple.

Quinn began to shake, tears streamed down her eyes. He was going to kill her! "Why?" was all she would creak out?

"Because you don't deserve to be this happy!" he sneered, slapping her across the face.

Logan ran, he ran as if his life depended on it, and it did. He ran to the house and turned toward the door, when he was caught by a policeman. He was a tall burly man and could easily hold Logan back. "No one goes in there," he said gruffly.

"But this is my house, my girlfriend is in there!" Logan cried, straining against the policeman. "Let me go!"

The policeman fought Logan for a second before he asked. "Are you Logan Reese?"

Logan stopped struggling and looked up at him. "Yes, now what's going on?" he cried.

"Mr. Reese come with me please," the policeman spread his arm toward a van across the street.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Logan screamed he didn't see any EMS or stretchers or anyone handcuffed, he also saw no sign of Quinn. "Where's Quinn? Is she okay?" he demanded.

"If you'll step over here, we'll explain everything," the policeman tried to usher him over to the van again.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Logan screamed again.

The policeman released him, realizing that he wouldn't move the man without an explanation. He decided to tell him a shortened version, hoping he wouldn't run off. "Mr. Reese we received a call from one of your neighbors about an hour ago saying that they heard screaming. We thought it was a domestic dispute between yourself and your girlfriend," he paused.

"But it's not, I'm right here. Why was she screaming!?" Logan demanded.

"When we arrived we discovered just that, we tried to get into the house. We were told to leave," the policeman paused. "What we have is a hostage situation."

Quinn sat up and took a breath, she had screamed, not knowing it but she had a bloodcurdling scared scream. It hurt so much and was such a surprise. She looked up at Mark, tears streaming down her face. "Why?" she whispered again.

"I just told you why, now stop talking or I'll pull this trigger," he barked. He then turned and strode around the room, looking at the pictures; some were of her and Logan, at the beach, at a play, or just sitting in the living room. Some were of them and their friends on picnics, at dinner and playing games. Mark sneered at each one and turned around only to find Quinn had inched to the edge of the couch. He caught her eye and she bolted.

He sprang to the doorway and caught her roughly around the waist, carried her back to the couch and threw her on it, backhanding her again. She whimpered, and felt a scratch from his nails, "I said to sit!" he screamed.

All of a sudden they both heard sirens, for Mark it was a cold, deadly sound. For Quinn it was the sound of safety and hope.

Logan stood still, "Hostage?" he whispered. No it couldn't be, not to him, not to Quinn. "Who?" he asked, still in shock, not sure he could take all of this in.

"A Mark Delfigglo," the cop read off his notepad. "Do you know him?" he asked, they needed to know the relationships between these people to accurately handle the situation.

Logan moaned, "Yeah, we do," he said.

"I'm going to need you to speak with one of your hostage specialists. They'll ask you some questions and keep you informed as to what is going on," he again ushered Logan to the van. This time Logan went without a struggle. His mind reeled and he didn't pay attention to where he went. He just kept thinking, why us? Why Quinn? Why? Then a thought came to his mind and he knew why.

_Flashback_

_It was one week after the horrific outcome of the kiss. One week since Quinn had cried all the tears she had at Logan's door. One week since they both realized they needed each other, loved each other. One week since they had confessed that love so profoundly._

_Logan had just left Quinn in her room. She was sleeping. They had watched a movie and she had fallen peacefully asleep. He had laid her gently in her bed, kissed her head, whispered a soft, "I love you," and taped a note to her bed. He would have loved to say there and hold her but he had other plans, plans of revenge._

_He walked out to the quad, and the fountain. He was met by Chase and Michael. They were waiting for him. He walked up to them, stone-faced. It was evening, not yet pitch dark but dusk, stars were just coming out. He nodded his head at them both and they nodded back. They knew what they were doing._

_Logan had been trying to concoct a plan of revenge ever since Quinn had told him what Mark had done. Mark had wanted them to break up, he wanted to make Logan look like a jerk, he wanted to break Quinn's heart. Logan had seethed, and ranted. He wouldn't get away with it, not while he still breathed. Both Chase and Michael had agreed to help; they were both angry at Mark for hurting Quinn and Logan._

_They turned and headed to the basketball court. The same one where they had cornered Vince Blake and been beaten up themselves. Logan had told Mark to meet him there he said he wanted to "talk." He wanted to do a lot more then talk._

_When they got there, Mark was waiting, alone. He really was stupid wasn't he? Logan thought as he approached him, flanked by both Chase and Michael. "What do you want to talk about?" Mark asked, hesitantly, as they approached him._

_"About what you did to Quinn," Logan sneered. "You hurt her, and for that you'll pay," he advanced on Mark, Chase and Michael at his heels._

_Mark backed slowly away, but a glint came to his eye. A mischievous, evil glint. "No, I think that was you," he said snidely._

_"What!" Logan barked, his fist balling up, Chase placed a hand on it, pacifying him._

_"You were the one who ran, the one who left her crying. I just helped her see what a jerk you are," he remarked._

_"Well, you're wrong. Don't know if you heard but me and Quinn are perfect," he paused, and grinned at the frown that came to Mark's face. "She loves me and I love her and nothing you do will change that!" _

_They were still moving back, only feet now from the wall. Mark tried to move to the side but Michael and Chase blocked his advance. "We'll see about that," he stammered, it was an empty threat, he knew it. He also knew he was trapped._

_"Now, we're here to teach you a lesson," Logan barked. Mark's back hit the wall. Logan reached out and grabbed his shirt, raised his fist. "Don't ever, ever go near Quinn again," he spat holding his _

_position. Mark's eyes registered both Chase and Michael's balled up fists and the angry look in their eyes. "Ever," Chase seconded. "Ever," Michael added. They raised their fists; Mark closed his eyes, ready for the blows. But they never came; he felt his shirt being released and opened his eyes to see how they had backed off._

_Logan smirked look down at Mark's pants a wet spot had spread, he had peeded himself. "If that scared you, beware of next time. Leave us alone!" With that they all turned and walked away. Logan had accomplished what he wanted. To scare Mark, teach him a lesson. Now he would think twice about messing with him or Quinn again._

_Mark watched them leave, shaking he looked down at his wet pants. He seethed with anger, hatred, and embarrassment. He watched them leave, one thought going through his mind. One day they would pay, oh yes they would. _

_End Flashback_

Logan arrived at the van. Tears almost at his eyes. Had that one act of revenge cost him the love of his life?

A/N; So what do you think? Yeah I know you all are going to kill me, hoping Quinn is alright, but I am not telling, that would ruin the surprise. Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: here is the next chapter, and it's not nice, if you get my drift. Also Mark might seem a little OC but that's because I figured with it being the future and all, I figured he might have changed, and not in a good way. Thanks again to all my reviewers,

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Mark froze, not moving. He heard the sirens, he knew what they meant. What he couldn't figure out was why there were announcing their arrival. Unless they didn't actually know what was going on? Unless they thought it was just a little dispute between Logan and Quinn. Yeah, he would play it up that way.

He gave Quinn a hard look, "Keep your mouth shut," he picked her up, placing the gun to her temple again. "Got it?"

She couldn't say anything; all she could do was shake. She didn't understand what was going on? How did he get this far? What had happened?  
A knock sounded on the door, neither of them moved. Another knock, harder than before. "Police! Open up!" a voice commanded

Mark decided to say something, if he didn't they might break in and he would lose his chance forever. "We're fine, go away," he demanded.

"We got a call about someone screaming, let us in," the voice called again

Fine, they weren't going to leave? Then he was going to do this the hard way, "Go away, or I'll shoot her!" Mark yelled.

Quinn screamed, shouting one name, "Mark Delfigglo," she hoped the police would hear her, pass the message to Logan. He would know what to do, know who he was dealing with.

Mark rammed the butt of the gun against Quinn's temple, causing her to collapse at his feet. "Leave or she doesn't!" he bellowed. He knew what it had come down too, if he threatened her they would stay on the opposite side of the door.

Quinn whimpered tears and blood streaming down her face. She laid curled in a ball, not moving, hoping he would assume her unconscious or dead. Hoping he would leave her alone.

Mark waited, no more voices were heard. He assumed the police had backed off to regroup now that they knew what they were dealing with. He looked down to his feet at Quinn's crumpled form, he knew he didn't hit her hard enough to knock her out. He kicked her, "Get up!"

Logan arrived at the van, he barely comprehended how he got there, but was snapped back to reality, when he heard a female voice, "Mr. Reese?" it asked.

He shrugged his shoulder, trying to rid himself of that memory, "Uh… yeah?" he asked.

"Mr. Reese, I'm detective Birch, and I'm the special operative in charge of this case," she paused watching him. "I know this is hard and that you're worried about your girlfriend's safety but I need you to answer a few questions for me,"

"Okay," Logan was only able to give one word answers, anything more and he might break down completely.

"Do you know this Mark Delfigglo personally?" she asked, she was sitting on a chair before a video screen, hands on a keyboard. Logan was standing just outside the door.

"We did," he managed to say.

"Both you and Miss Pensky, knew him?" she asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered. He wanted to elaborate, explain, what he did, how this had to be all his fault.

"How well did you know him?" Detective Birch prompted, the more they knew about the history of this man and his relationships, the better they would be able to talk him down, and keep this Miss Pensky from danger.

"Um…" Logan felt his voice catch in his throat. He took a breath, looked up at the detective and continued. "Quinn used to date him, when she broke up with him we got together. After that he kind of disappeared." He gave her simply; he hoped he wasn't going to have to get into the details of their relationship.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, that's all for now," she said politely. "If you want to take a seat over there, I will let you know what further developments." She pointed toward a nearby tree lawn where a few folding chairs had been set up.

Logan grimaced, he felt like he was being pushed away, like he was in the way. He didn't want to be on the sidelines, he wanted to be doing something, anything. "Uh… can I call some people? For me?" he asked, he needed to call Chase and the others. Tell them what was going on.

"Is it family?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Basically," he answered, he considered Chase, Zoey, Michael and Lola, like his brothers and sisters.

Detective Birch smiled, she knew moral support was a must in cases like these, "That's fine," she said, turning to his screens.

Logan knew he was being dismissed, but he didn't care. He walked over to the chairs, pulling out his phone and speed dialing Chase. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Came Chase's voice from the speaker.

"Chase? It's me Logan," Logan could barely keep his voice steady.

"Hey Logan," Chase answered; he heard a hesitancy in Logan's voice, something he didn't hear often. "Everything, all right?"

"No, no," Logan whispered, he felt tears at his eyes, but he couldn't cry. He needed to be strong for Quinn.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Chase heard the suppressed sobs and he didn't like it. It scared him.

"It's Quinn, Mark has her hostage at the house," he said, still holding in his tears, "Can you guys come here, please," he was pleading. He needed his friends, if only for a shoulder to cry on.

"Oh my god," Chase inhaled, "We'll be right there," he said, and he could feel his hand shaking on the phone.

"Thank you!" Logan said slowly. He heard the click and knew Chase had hung up. Now, he had to wait for his friends to come and keep him from running into the house and beating Mark senseless.

Chase ran across campus to the building he knew Michael was in. it was five minutes before class started, he knew exactly where he was. He raced into the lecture hall, spotted Michael and Lola talking. He dashed down the steps and grabbed Michael's arm. "You got come with me, it's an emergency," he panted.

Both Michael and Lola gave him a quizzical look. "Wh-"Lola started to ask.

"No time to explain, just come on," he barked. Both Lola and Michael nodded, they knew for Chase to be acting like this it had to be serious. Hoping it had nothing to do with Zoey, they followed him out.

Once they were outside again, Chase snapped open his phone, hitting Zoey's speed dial. She picked up instantly. He didn't waste any time with formalities "Meet me outside your dorm, now. Don't ask questions, don't argue. It's an emergency," he spat, slamming his phone shut and running toward the quad.

Zoey was waiting outside, a very scared and confused look etched across her face. Chase ran up to her clearly out of breath. "Alright, dude, tell us what's going on!" Michael demanded, also slightly out of breath.

"I'll explain as we walk. We don't have much time," Quinn and Logan's place was just on the outskirts of campus, a fifteen minute walk.

They began walking, when they had a steady pace, Chase explained the phone call he had received from Logan and about Quinn and Mark. Zoey and Lola had tears in their eyes by the end, Michael just looked shocked.

"But why? Zoey pleaded, praying Chase had some answer.

"I don't know," Chase answered. Speculations and wild theories raced through his head but he wasn't saying anything till he talked to Logan, "All I know is we need to get to Logan, we need to get to him now," and they walked the rest of the way in silence, never saying a word. Lost in their own horrible speculations and thoughts. Praying their friend would be okay.

Quinn got up slowly, feeling the bruises that were forming, shaking and feeling tears at her eyes. She was so scared, she didn't even know how to deal. She sat on the couch, hands clasped in her lap, shaking. She felt her lips move slightly, barely heard the words escape them. "Just kill me," she didn't mean it, but she was so scared, so lost. She didn't know what else to say or do.

"Oh, no," Mark laughed, "I'm not going to kill you."

"What?" Quinn looked up, if he didn't want to hurt her, then why was he here? Why was he doing this?

"No, I want your idiot boyfriend," Mark started pacing. "He'll be here soon. Playing hero, or so he thinks. That's when the real pain begins," His laugh and smile portrayed just how excited he was for that confrontation.

A/N: Alright yeah I know not much, but I thought I would end it there. I have the idea for the next chapter and if it comes out right, then it will be really good. Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: Alright here is the next chapter, it's intense, or at least I think it is. I ended it sooner then I was going to go but I like this ending, for the chapter. Some of you will be very unhappy with this, but trust me it keeps getting better. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and author alerts and story alerts and favorite author and story adds. You people are awesome!! I give you all virtual chocolate chip cookies  lol.

Enjoy!

**Chapter five**

Chase, Michael, Lola and Zoey arrived to find Logan sitting on a folding chair on a tree lawn across from his house. His eyes were unfocused and far away. His mind was preoccupied and they could see that written on his face.

They each grabbed a chair, and sat in a circle with Logan. No one said anything, they just watched him, hoping he would say something.

Five minutes later, Chase decided to break the silence, "Logan, you alright?" he touched Logan's knee to get his attention.

Logan looked up, realizing that he had his friends around him. He looked across at Chase, Zoey, Lola and Michael, in that order in a clockwise direction. He saw caring, worried expression and he felt the tears he had been holding in finally fall.

"Oh Logan, it's going to be okay," Lola cooed, wrapping her around his shoulder. She was scared out of her mind for Quinn's safety, but Logan needed strong friend right now, and that was what she was going to be.

Logan cried into her shoulder, finally croaking, "It's all my fault,"  
"What? Are you crazy? Mark is the one in there, not you," Chase said, a little more harshly then he intended. "You didn't send him in there,"

"Chase's right man. I mean something in him must have finally snapped, or something," Michael said. They weren't going to let Logan blame himself for this.

"You don't get it!" Logan scream, pulling himself free from Lola, and getting to his feet. They had to see, they had to understand. "I did this, _we_ did this," he replied, pointing at Chase and Michael.

Both Chase and Michael rose, anger in their eyes. What was he saying? Logan went on quickly, before either of them had the opportunity to yell at him or worse hit him. "We threatened him, embarrassed him and now he's going to hurt me like I hurt him," he was shaking.

Lola and Zoey exchanged confused looks. None of the guys had ever told them what they did to Mark and they hoped to keep it that way. Neither of the girls had any idea what was going on, but they decided to let it play out.

"Are you kidding me?" Michael shouted. "We didn't do this. We scared him, yeah, but we didn't do anything this drastic!"

"We didn't even hit him or anything. We scared him that was all," Chase continued.

"But if we hadn't, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be holding Quinn!" Logan cried, they needed to understand. They needed to see where he was coming from, so when he did what he planned they would understand.

"No, Logan, no!" Chase shouted, angry. "This isn't our fault, we couldn't prevent this! He snapped and went over the edge. He has probably been unstable for a long time. WE DIDN'T DO THIS!!" He had to get the point across to Logan. He had to make him see the logic here.

"What are you talking about?" Zoey interjected. Her and Lola had been listening but not quite comprehending. Something wasn't being said and it scared her. What had they done?

All three guys looked at them both, now standing next to them. They glanced at each other; it was time to tell them. They should know, in case it did cause this.

"You remember our junior year, when me and Quinn were having our problems?" Logan said, he had stopped crying, but he was still shaking.

Both girls nodded, they remembered that time, not one of them wanted to sit and relive it.

"Well, after we fixed things, I vowed to get Mark back," Logan stopped, he wasn't sure he wanted to continue. Both girls raised their eyebrows in a "What did you do?" gesture. Logan sighed and recounted their terrible threatening and embarrassment of Mark. By the end both girls looked upset, yet sympathetic.

"Logan, I know you think that caused this. But you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't fight him or humiliate him in front of everyone," Zoey placed a hand on his arm. "This isn't all your fault, alright?"

Logan heaved a sigh, he was sick of hearing that. It was his fault! If he had just kept his hands to himself, not scared and threatened Mark he wouldn't be doing this now. And deep down he knew he was right, and he knew what he had to do.

"Man, why do we just wait here and give it sometime. Let the police do their job," Michael said to Logan. He knew Logan was planning something and he wanted to squash it before he had a chance to play it out.

"Wait! Wait for what!? For Mark to snap fully and pull the trigger? Let him kill her, while I sit here and watch!?" Logan was screaming, he didn't care that he was making a scene; all he wanted was for Quinn to be safe in his arms again.

Detective Birch heard the angry yells and she knew what was going on. She had worked enough hostage cases to understand the situation. The boyfriend/husband/friend always wanted to be in the action, working at the problem. Fact was the more they intervened, the worse things got.

She left her van, and walked over to the small group. She caught Logan's eye and said, "Mr. Reese I understand how you're feeling," she employed a line she was taught. It was total crap and Logan knew it.

"No, you don't! You have no idea!" he turned to her, ready to get rid of anyone in his way.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down," she decided to change tactics, from kind and sympathetic to harsh and cold. It seemed to work, Logan stopped mid thought, "Now, I know you're worried about your girlfriend, but I need your corporation if you want her back safely," she gestured to a chair. "If you'll kindly sit, I will let you know of everything we are doing and all responses."

Logan sighed, he nodded. He would give them one hour, if Quinn wasn't back in his arm by then, he was going in.

One hour passed, slowly, and painfully. Logan anxiously watched his watch, aware of the penetrating looks he was receiving form his friends. They were watching for the slightest movement, anything signaling something they could control.

The minute hand ticked to the hour, it was now five o'clock, an hour had passed and no one had said a thing. Five o'clock, he should have been eating dinner right now, next to Quinn; laughing happily. Watching her every move, getting the nerve to ask that all important question. But no, he was here, watching his house surrounded by cops, not doing anything.

Anger boiled inside him. He wasn't going to do this. If they weren't going to do anything, he was. He rose from his chair, steady, determined and walked toward the door. The instant he rose, so did the rest of the group. They tried to move in front of him, but Logan just shoved them away. He had a mission, one thought only.

Detective Birch saw him pass her van, his friends behind him, calling his name, trying to stop him. One look at his face and she knew exactly where he was headed. She jumped up and raced from the van, calling, "Mr. Reese! Stop! This will do nothing!" her voice was panicked, she signaled for nearby officers to grab him.

Logan saw the officers coming at him, leaving their stations around his house. They tried to bar his way, but Logan knew they were nothing. He felt as if only one thing could touch him and she was 

inside. The officers stood in front o him, "Move," he commanded. They didn't budge. So Logan pulled back his fist and punched the officer directly in front, he went down hard. The rest lunged at him, but he was quicker. Kicking one in the gut and throwing another punch he was able to break form the attack. He heard his friends screaming at him, screaming at the officers. But the only thing he saw was the door, he lunged for it, shoving the key in, turning the handle and closing it. He turned and found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun. Mark was grinning at the other end.

"I was expecting you," he said evilly.

A/N: oo, I know I am mean, so let me know what you think. Next confrontation between Logan and Mark, will everyone make it out alright? You will just have to wait and see. Review please and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

A/N: Well I don't have much to say this time because it would ruin this chapter. But hey if you are bored read my new song fic, Help me Remember and review it with what you think. I really like it.

Thanks again to all of those who reviewed, story alerted, added me to favorite authors or stories. Again as always you all rock!!

Enjoy

**Chapter 6**

The gun was pointed straight at Logan's face, cleaving Mark's face in two. Logan stood still, afraid to move, afraid one slight twitch, such as looking for Quinn, would cause him to pull the trigger. So he stood still, waiting for Mark to move.

"What? Not going to lunge at me, wrestle the gun from my hand, and save the day?" he mocked.

Logan stared him in the eyes. "What would that do? Other then kill one of us," Logan stated calmly. No matter what Mark thought, he didn't want him dead, he wanted him far away and nowhere near Quinn, but not dead.

"Oh, let's play the moral one," Mark laughed, "Move, now!" he commanded, wagging the gun toward the living room. Logan walked without question; he hoped this was where Quinn was.

As he walked through the door, and saw Quinn on the couch, head in her hands, bruises sprouting over her arms and face, all he wanted to do was go and hold her and make this all stop. But he knew he couldn't, he knew that if he did Mark would explode. Quinn looked up at him, fear and hurt all over her face and in her eyes. Logan stared into her eyes, hoping to portray all the love he felt and hope he had to her. He wanted her to see that he would make this right, however he was able. She nodded and her eyes glowed, he knew she understood.

"Why are you doing this?" Logan asked, trying with all his might to keep the anger from his voice.

"Oh, you know why," Mark taunted, poking Logan with the barrel of the gun.

"I do?" He asked lightly. Of course he knew, he had stolen Mark's girlfriend, scared and humiliated him. He had, had two years to let that set and simmer; of course Logan knew what he meant.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Mark barked, jabbing Logan in the chest.

"Stop this, please," Quinn begged, Mark turned and pointed the gun back at her.

"I said shut it! Stop right now!" he puffed, "Your boyfriend humiliated me and now he is gonna pay!"

"What!?" Quinn couldn't stop herself. What was Mark talking about? Logan had never humiliated Mark, at least not that she knew. "He…" she stopped when she saw Logan face. That look, it said to stop talking, it said there was more to this then she knew and she needed to stay out of it.

"Do you not know?" Mark taunted, smiling. "Well then, why don't you recap for your lovely girl before the horror begins? Maybe then she will understand why it has to be this way." He turned back to Logan, a cruel smile on his face.

Logan kept his mouth clenched. He wasn't going to relive this, give Mark the pleasure of having him look terrible, making Quinn think less of him. That is what Mark wanted; Logan wasn't going to play into his hands.

"Well if you won't talk, I will," Mark laughed. "Your little boy toy here decided it would be fun to scare me a little, keep me away from you. He threatened me into humiliation" Mark snarled.

Quinn squeaked, what was he talking about? Logan had never touched Mark, or had he? What didn't she know? What did he do?

"I didn't touch you!" Logan snarled, alright maybe he was going to play, but he was going to do this his way. He wasn't going to let Quinn think he had hurt Mark in any real way. He wasn't going to have Mark giving her a false impression of what happened. "I threatened you, yes, but you deserved it!"

"Deserved it? I deserved to watch you manipulate, brainwash and hurt the girl of my dreams?" Mark cried.

"Hurt me!" Quinn was standing. "Hurt me!? Are you insane? The only person who hurt me was you!" she cried, walking next to Logan.

"Quinn don't, please," Logan begged her. She wasn't supposed to get involved, she was supposed to sit and let him handle it. She was supposed to be safe, leave here freely.

"Let her talk, let her defend this abomination you call a relationship," he turned to Quinn, leaving the gun on Logan. "What else?"

"He has always been there for me, when you broke my heart he fixed it. He was there every time I fell. Where were you? Checking out Brooke!" Quinn scoffed, her fear was gone. She had Logan with her now, nothing could hurt her.

"Really? If I remember right, he was the one who left you on his doorstep, sobbing for the whole hall to see. Was he picking you up then? More like walking on you!" Mark spat back.

"That was your fault! You caused it all, you caused all that pain!" Quinn cried, she stepped forward only to feel a hand holding her back. She caught Logan's eyes, they were filled with fear.

"Don't!" he warned.

Mark spun on his heel back to Logan, "What are you going to do, lover boy?"

"Let her go, I'm the one you want, let her go," Logan begged, he had to get Quinn out of here safely, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"No," Quinn whispered, she wasn't leaving him.

"Oh no," Mark laughed, he turned grabbing Quinn's wrist, and dragged her toward the couch. "No, see she broke my heart, so I'm going to break hers," he threw her down.

Logan reacted quickly, sprinting toward the couch, toward Quinn, only to be stopped by the butt of the gun to his nose. "Oh no you don't!"

Logan went down hard, Quinn screamed. Mark took advantage of Logan being incapacitated and kicked him hard. Quinn screamed louder.Logan rolled over, blood gushing from his nose, he rose to his knees, and went to stand when Mark punched him in the stomach, causing him to keel over again. "Real tough now, ain't ya!?" Mark laughed; placing his foot on Logan's back, slamming him into the ground. "What are you gonna do? Bleed?"

Logan coughed, he noticed the glint. It was the gun; Mark was holding it limply at his side as if he had forgotten it. Logan calculated a second, and acted. He lunged forward with the little strength he had, grabbing the gun.

Unfortunately, Mark saw the movement and saw what he was doing. His grip tightened, but he didn't move fast enough. Logan's hand held the barrel. Mark glared at him, transferring his finger to the trigger; Logan rotated the barrel from him, trying to get the aim away from his chest.

They struggled back and forth, thrusting the barrel in all directions. Things began to blur, Quinn was screaming on her feet, trying to get them to stop. Mark was yelling, as was Logan. They were in a sort of dance around the living room, trying their hardest to not be the one in the gun's path.

Then time stopped, Quinn heard two loud shots, and she could have sworn she watched the bullet, as it left the gun, and hit her in the chest. Not a feeling hit her at first. She looked down and saw the red circle, looked up and saw the horrified look on Logan's face and Mark falling back. Then time began again, and she felt it, she fell to her knees, hands over the hole, felt Logan's arms around her , and then everything was black.

A/N: Alright, now drop those pitchforks, and bear with me. The story is nowhere near over, so think about that before you try to hurt me. Sorry its short, but I didn't have much dialog I could think of for it without repeating the same things over and over again. Review and let me know what you think, remember no trying to kill me. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101- you should know that by now

A/N: Alright, now I would like to thank everyone for not killing me, now I am still asking for no one to hurt me yet. This chapter is sort of filler, you kind of find out about Quinn, but you'll see.

Thanks all the reviews, I just love them

Enjoy: at least try to

**Chapter 7**

Logan jolted awake; he lifted his head and looked around. He heaved a sigh, only a dream. It was always only a dream. He looked up, saw Quinn lying there, tubes everywhere, the soft hum of the machine that was keeping her alive was all he heard. He wiped his eyes, stopping the too familiar tears from pouring out.

That dream had been haunting him ever since that day. He always dreamt the same thing, he and Quinn were back in their house, watching a movie, curled next to each other. On her finger gleamed that precious ring he had been saving for the right moment, a moment he now didn't know he would ever get, now. A smile was always present on her face, always directed at him. He held her close, keeping his grip tight never wanting to let go. Never wanting to wake up.

But it was always a dream, never real. In reality he was in a white, non- descript hospital room. Quinn wasn't lying in his arms; she was lying on the bed next to him; unconscious and barely alive. He had been here, having the same dreams, always waking praying it was true, for three weeks.

It had been one month since that horrifying day. One month that Quinn had been lying still as she was, no movement, no response, no anything. Logan had spent every waking moment with her. He had paid the hospital quite a lot to let him stay there, even past visiting hours. H would pay anything; he wasn't leaving her side till she woke up.

A few seconds later he heard the squeak of the door, and footsteps on the tile. There was no reason for him to turn; there were four possibilities who it could be. The doctors, coming to get blood for tests or check some machine readings, a nurse coming to change bandages or fluids, Quinn's parents coming to sit with their daughter or their friends coming for their daily visit.

The doctors had been in not two hours before, same with the nurses. It was not five yet so Quinn's parents weren't off work, so that left their friends. Sure enough two seconds later they appeared in his line of vision. Same solemn faces they always had, same resigned looks. Zoey and Lola took chairs beside the bed, while Michael and Chase stood at the foot of the bed.

"How is she?" Zoey asked, automatically, always the same question, with always the same answer.

"No change," Logan whispered, his hand was still clutching to Quinn's, trying to will it to move.

After about ten minutes of all of them silently watching Quinn's still form, Michael said, "Come on, man," tapping his shoulder.

Again always the same, every time they would come in, ask how she was, watch quietly for a few moments, then Chase and Michael would make Logan come with them to the cafeteria. Logan had no appetite these days, nothing mattered to him but Quinn. The only time he left her side was these times, Chase and Michael always said it was so Lola and Zoey could have alone time with Quinn, but Logan knew better. They wanted him to go with them and eat. They were just as worried about him as they were about Quinn.

Logan got reluctantly to his feet, still clutching Quinn's hand. He knew she was with the girls, that she was fine, but he still hated leaving. What if she woke up and he wasn't here? "You will…"

Zoey nodded, "Go," she commanded pointing at the guys who were waiting for him at the door. Zoey knew the routine as well; Logan always wanted to make sure they would get him if anything happened. Zoey always reassured him they would. She would say anything to get him out of that room, if only for twenty minutes. He was too skinny, he didn't eat unless they forced him and she doubted he had really slept at all since that day.

Then again, none of them really had. She herself had been waking up in sweats from terrible nightmares, remembering that day.

_Flashback_

_The officers charged the door, but it was shut before they got to it. None of them tried to enter, they knew better. So instead they turned to Chase, Michael, Lola and Zoey and ushered them back across the street and away from the house, hoping to keep them from following._

_"But…" Chase began, he was cut off by the detective woman who had been arguing with Logan. _

_"No, we will handle this! All your friend has done is made our job ten times harder. Now, just sit over there and let us work," she was angry, Chase could see it in her eyes._

_"Who does she think she is?" Michael fumed; he didn't like being yelled at._

_"In charge," Zoey said, simply. She really wasn't paying attention, and wasn't making much sense._

_"So!? We should be in there, helping," Michael continued to fume._

_"Well, we can't, so sit down and calm down," Chase commanded, they didn't need Michael losing it too. He still couldn't believe Logan did that, he was walking to his death. But then again, he wouldn't have hesitated if it was Zoey._

_The four of them sat on the tree lawn watching officers race back and forth for fifteen minutes before they heard the screaming. They all jumped, not expecting the noise .Lola and Zoey were on their feet, about to dash to the house, those were Quinn's screams, they knew it. But both Chase and Michael held them back, it would do no good for them to do anything._

_Then they heard the shots, and they felt the blood run cold in their veins. Both girls fell to their knees sobbing, none of them knew if anyone had been hurt but something told them it was bad._

_After a few minutes of silence, officers converged on the house. They cautiously entered, only to emerge a minute later yelling for a paramedic. All four of them were on their feet, dashing to the house. They were stopped by two officers on the tree lawn, they could only watch as the paramedic entered the house._

_Ten minutes later they saw them leave, on the stretcher was Quinn's limp form. Logan was clutching her hand, sobbing. Behind them were two more paramedics with a black bag, Mark. His wound had killed him instantly. But they only had eyes for Quinn, they pushed and shoved trying to get to her, but their way was barred by the cops. Logan gave them one terrified hopeless look, before climbing into the back of the ambulance and disappearing. Once the ambulance was out of sight, they turned to the detective who just nodded._

_One of the officers ushered them to his car, and he took them to the hospital where they sat with Logan and Quinn's parents for three hours. The longest three hours of their lives. At the end the doctors told them they had done everything they could, but the bullet had punctured some major arteries and nicked her heart. They were able to stabilize her, but her brain had gone without oxygen for a long time. She was in a coma and the possibility of her waking up was not good._

_End flash back_

That had been on month ago. For one month the four of them, Chase, Michael, Lola and Zoey had been coming to visit after classes. They had been sitting with Quinn every day, praying she would wake up.

They talked to her, telling her about their lives, their classes, complaining about their boyfriends. That's what they did while Michael and Chase force fed Logan; they talked to their friend, trying with all their might to bring her back, to wake her up.

Chase and Michael sat across from Logan and watched him pick at his burger and fries. Finally Chase said, sighing, "Dude, eat it," him and Michael had already finished theirs and yet again they were going to have to force Logan to eat.

"I'm not hungry," Logan said, playing with a fry, a resigned distant look on his face.

"We know, you haven't been for a month," Michael added. "But if you waste away to nothing, you'll be of no use to Quinn. SO eat it!" he commanded.

Logan sighed and took a bite. It was like chewing cardboard, nothing had taste anymore. "Are you sleeping?" Chase asked, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Kind of," Logan responded, eating a fry. He had barely slept for real in the month, only quick naps and when he dozed for a few hours.

"Well you need to take care of yourself. Cause I doubt Quinn would like it if you ended up in a bed next to her," Chase stated, matter of factly.

"I know, I know," Logan sighed; he just couldn't build an appetite or really sleep while he sat next to her. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

A few more minutes of silence was shared between them. Michael and Chase keep giving each other nervous glances, they had something they needed to talk about with Logan. Something that would utterly destroy him.

Chase gave Michael a significant glance. Michael nodded and sighed, this was killing him. "Look man, there's something we need to tell you,"

"What?" Logan asked, he heard their tone, and he didn't like it.

"Well, we were talking with Quinn's parents yesterday and…." He paused; he really didn't want to say it.

Logan raised his eyebrows prompting him to continue.

"And, if she isn't awake by tomorrow, they're taking her off the respirator. I'm so sorry man," Michael's voice cracked, he felt terrible saying that. "They say there is no brain activity, that she is already gone."

Logan felt his heart skip, his breath catch in his chest, he couldn't hear this. No, this couldn't be true, it couldn't be happening. "No!" he shouted, maybe shouting it would make it not true.

"Its true man, we were all there talking with them. Zoey and Lola cried for hours," Chase sighed, this hurt him too, he didn't want to lose one of their best friends, and they had already discussed this. She wasn't there, it was only her body.

"NO!" Logan cried again, "She's still there, she is fine. She'll wake up, she's just lost!" he was crying and shouting on his feet. "They can't do this!"

"Man, she's gone. Not lost or anything. All that is there is her body. That isn't Quinn, the girl we knew as Quinn, the one you love is gone! I'm so sorry but you have to let go. Spend the time you have with her and realize it's for the best." Michael was on his feet, staring directly at Logan. He was trying to 

keep the tears back; he didn't want to lose Quinn, not at all. But he knew also that she was already gone, and they needed to help Logan see that, and accept it.

Logan stared him in the eye. He heard the words but didn't believe them. Quinn was still there; he turned and bolted from the room. He was going to prove it; he was going to show them that Quinn wasn't gone!

A/N: alright I know that is a terrible place to leave it, but the next chapter is going to be real powerful and I wanted it to be by itself. I know a lot of you are thinking I killed her off, but just wait and see next chapter. Review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101- but you knew that

A/N: alright for all of you who I made cry in any of the last chapters, get out a box of tissues for this one, cause it's sad. I even made myself sad writing it, and that is hard to do, lol. Well enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Logan ran to the room, he flung open the door and raced inside. Both Zoey and Lola looked up from where they were sitting, confusion and tension etched on their faces. Had the guys told him? By the look on his face and the glisten in his eyes, they knew they had. Not two seconds later Chase and Michael appeared in the doorway, out of breath from chasing Logan.

"Oh, honey," Lola cooed, she stood and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"We didn't want this to happen," Zoey joined Lola, "But it's for the best," She didn't believe that, they all knew it. She had argued with everyone, begging for more time, telling them to give Quinn a chance. Eventually, she succumbed to their reasoning, realizing that she had already lost one of her best friends.

She patted Logan's back, but only for a second. She pulled away when she realized he hadn't moved. He hadn't broken down sobbing in their arms; he hadn't hugged them back, or said anything. He just stood there, still, staring at Quinn. "You going to be okay?" Zoey asked tentatively, she knew the answer to that, no, not for a long time.

"Leave," Logan whispered, he didn't move, didn't avert his gaze, but his voice was harsh and demanding.

"What? Why?" Lola had stepped back now, she didn't think he should be alone, he needed to break down and he needed them there for him.

"Please, leave," he said again, slightly louder. Chase heard his tone; he knew Logan needed to be alone with Quinn, to let her go. "Let's go," he said, walking to Zoey and taking her hand. Michael followed suit, he was thinking along with Chase.

"Let Logan say good-bye," Michael said following Zoey and Chase out, he gave Logan one desperate look before closing the door.

"Why did you do that?" Lola demanded rounding on Michael.

"Because, he doesn't want to accept this. He thinks he can bring her back. He needs to see she's gone, he needs to say good bye and let her go," he said, wrapping his arms around Lola.

"But… maybe," she sobbed into his shoulder. Michael just shook his head, no. They all knew it was over, now it was time for Logan to see that.

Logan heard the click of the door, and knew they had left. He was alone, alone with Quinn, alone with the one person he loved most. Alone, apparently with her shell. He didn't believe that, and he was going to prove it.

He walked to Quinn's bedside, and sat next to her, pulling her hand into his and squeezing her hand. He looked into her face, and just basked in her beauty for awhile. Her hair lay gently around her face, framing it perfectly. He brushed her check, so soft as always. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and spoke.

"Baby, I know you're in there, despite what everyone thinks. I know you're not entirely gone. So please, listen and hear me," he whispered softly.

Quinn was standing just behind Logan; she could feel the heat from his body. She sighed, she hated this. It had begun a day or two after she had been emitted to the hospital. She wasn't awake, she wasn't part of her body, she wasn't alive, she just was. It was hard for her to accept, there was no scientific explanation for it, but she came to the conclusion that what she was was her spirit.

She was confined to this room she couldn't leave. She could hear everything everyone said, see their movements and tears, feel their hurt but she couldn't touch them and they couldn't see her. She was stuck watching, wishing. She just wanted to wake up, but something wouldn't let her. But something was different about this moment, Logan's words pierced her more greatly then they had before, and she stood listening with all her heart.

"They want to take you off this tomorrow," Logan pointed at the machine, he didn't know why, he just did. "They say you're already gone, but I don't believe it. You wouldn't give up that easily, you fight with everything you have. You don't let anything hold you down. So, you can't let this beat you." His voice started to crack, he was already losing it.

Quinn felt her eyes fill with tears. He was right, she always fought and she wasn't going to let this beat her.

"I need you to fight this, because I need you to wake up. Baby, you can't let go. Because if you do I won't be able to hold on. You keep me grounded, you hold me here. Without you, I'm gone, I'm nothing," he paused to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Quinn reached her hand to grip his shoulder, but it slid right through. She grunted in frustration, she wanted to wake up, tell him he could go on. That he was stronger then he thought that he needed to hold on.

"I love you Quinn, more then you can imagine. You're my other half. You're what make sense to me. Nothing in this world makes me happier then to see you smile. You helped me see that I'm worth something. That money doesn't have to define me, that you define me. You need to wake up, because I love you. I love you more than life itself. And Quinn…" he paused again, reaching his shaking hand into his pocket and extracting a small box.

Quinn saw the box; she heard the words, felt his love and thought she knew what was coming. She began to shake, tears pouring from her eyes. Could it be?

"Quinn I've been waiting for months for the perfect moment to ask you this. But nothing seemed perfect enough. But today I realized that there is no one perfect moment with you, because they're all perfect. Every time you breathe, every time you kiss me, every time you hold me, it's perfect." He took the ring from the box. "Quinn, I know you can hear me, will you please marry me?" He felt his voice break again, and he took her still hand and slid the ring on, and then he let the tears flow.

Quinn's heart leapt, "Yes! Yes!" she screamed to the air. Her face was bright and then she felt it. She felt that cold of the metal on her finger. She looked down at her still hand then at her spirit one. She had never felt their touch before. Could this be it? Could she go back? She hesitated, then reached out a hand, and enclosed it around Logan's, and then she felt and pull and she was sucked in.

Logan had his head buried in her chest, tears pouring down his face, his body shaking from his sobs. But then he felt a gentle touch on his forehead and felt a squeeze on his hand. His head shot up, "Quinn!?" he breathed.

Her eyes snapped open and looked into his. His face lit up and he screamed. "Thank God!" and buried his head again, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you, I love you. I love you!" his words were lost in his sobs. Finally he lifted his head, and looked her in the eye. "I've got to tell everyone." He went to stand when he felt, a grip on his shoulder. Quinn wanted to tell him something. "What?" he asked gently.

She held up her left hand, extending her ring finger to emphasize the ring, and nodded her head vigorously, yes. Her eyes filling with tears. Logan's face broke into a huge watery smile and he hugged 

her tightly. "I love you," he whispered, as he held her arms and she held him. Like it was supposed to be and would be for now and forever.

A/N: alright what did you think? Review and let me know. It's not over; I have a chapter idea for the wedding and a little beyond. But review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, I am sort of proud of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, and if you don't know that by now, I should smack you.

A/N: Alright here is the next chapter, a lot of you said in your reviews that you couldn't wait to see what everyone else's reactions were going to be to Quinn being awake, and I wasn't originally planning on adding that, but I decided to. It worked out well, because it extended this chapter and made me able to break it where I wanted.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, 13 reviews, that rocks. The more reviews the faster I write, it just makes me so excited.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**One year later**

Zoey finished wrapping the tiny, white flowers around the veil and set it down. She clapped her hands and squealed with delight. It was perfect!

"What's with the jumping and squealing?" Chase asked, as he entered the room.

Zoey glanced up and smiled. "Look at Quinn's veil, isn't it perfect?" she clapped, and spun again.

"Yeah, it looks great!" Chase laughed. "But it will look even better on Quinn at the church, where we needed to be ten minutes ago."

"Oh no," Zoey glanced down at her watch. "Quinn is going to kill me!" Zoey sat on the bed and began lacing up her shoes.

"And Logan's going to kill me, so let's go!" Chase laughed. Zoey finished lacing her shoes, grabbed the beautiful new veil and followed Chase out of the room. They were both dressed splendidly. Chase in a fabulous black tailored tux and Zoey in a stunning red and silver bridesmaid dress. Chase got to the passenger door of the car and let her in. He slid in next o her and shut the door.

"Ya know, I don't think its custom for the best man and the maid of honor to be late," Michael fumed from the driver's seat.

"You guys could have left without us," Chase snapped.

"And how would you have gotten there?" Lola laughed from the front. "Fly?"

"We would have figured something out," Zoey snapped. "It's your jobs to be there early, best man and maid of honor." She laughed, she loved teasing them.

"It's also our jobs to make sure everyone is there and that the bride and groom are happy and not freaking out," Michael retorted. "And if you two weren't there then all hell would break loose."

"Well, it going to break loose either way," Zoey commented. "Wait, how are they getting there?" She hadn't thought of this before. If they were in charge of getting them there, then they were in worse trouble then she thought.

"Their parents are getting them there and then you two will finish helping Quinn and we will help Logan." Michael said turning onto a side street. "That's if we don't get lasered, first."

Zoey laughed, watching the trees zip by. She had forgotten how much she loved California. Logan and Quinn decided to come here for their wedding, because it was where they had fallen for each other. The church was actually only about fifteen minutes from PCA; Zoey was hoping to be able to stop by for a visit before they left to go back to school. "She won't laser us."

"Yeah, it's taken too much for her to get here; she won't ruin it with killing us and legal troubles." Chase added.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked, flipping down her visor, and opening the mirror, so she wouldn't have to turn around and wrinkle her dress

"Well, she's been through a lot to get here." Chase continued lamely, restating what he already said. "I mean they've basically faced all major obstacles, and they weren't even engaged." He laughed

"That's for sure," Michael added "It's a miracle she's even here."

"Yeah," Zoey's voice was far away, as was her mind.

_Flash back- a year previously_

_Zoey sat in a ball, in the hall. Her arms wrapped around her knees, tears flowing. They were losing Quinn today. She was gone. Logan was saying good-bye. Then they would. Then they would pull the plug and her world would crash around her. Chase had his arm around her shoulders, his head resting on her back. She felt the dampness of his tears soaking her shirt._

_Lola was sobbing in Michael arms against the wall, beside them. Bother were shaking so much Zoey was amazed they could even stand._

_Then the door banged open and out flew Logan. Zoey lifted her head and saw a broad grin across his face. He looked as if he was ready to skip. What was wrong with him? Had the grief made him totally lose his mind? She brushed her knees, and stood, once she was up, he launched himself into her arms. "She's awake!" he sobbed. She could feel the sobs racking his body._

_He let go and raced back into the room. Zoey shared a look of utter disbelief with the other four, before turning and dashing into the room, right behind Logan. _

_They raced to her bedside, and all for felt fresh tears in their eyes, when they saw her eyes open and she waved at them._

_Logan was seated on the bedside, looking like a school boy about to get a present. He could barely sit still, he was holding Quinn's hand in his, and Zoey could see that he was holding as if he would never let go._

_"Quinn?" Zoey choked, Quinn nodded. She still had the breathing tube in, but Zoey launched herself on top of her, hugging her. Tears spilling form her eyes. A moment later she felt another pair of arms around hers, then a third and a fourth. Everyone was on top of her, hugging Quinn as if they were afraid this was all a dream and she was going to disappear into thin air._

_Logan had stood to let them, get close but after a moment he started peeling them off. "Alright, let her breathe." He laughed, "I'm going to get a doctor. Be right back baby," he kissed her forehead and left the room._

_Zoey and Chase took his side of the bed, Chase's arms draped around Zoey's waist. Michael and Lola in the same position on the other side of the bed. They had no words; they didn't know what to say, or what to do. They were told they had lost her, but here she was, awake and alright._

_"Quinn, you have no idea how it feels to see you awake," Zoey chocked, she could barely speak. Quinn just nodded her head, she really did know._

_Zoey caught a glisten on her finger, she placed a finger on the ring. A greater smile spreading across her face. "Well, it's about time," she whispered._

_Quinn nodded, her eyes scrunching as if she was laughing. The four of them joined her. She was awake and everything was right with the world again. _

_End flash back_

"We're here," Michael announced, pulling into a parking spot. "Let's go," They all fell out of the car and headed to the church.

The girls ran to the bride room and he guys went to find Logan. Lola opened the door to find Quinn standing in front of a full length mirror, looking absolutely stunning. Her dress was full length, but more form fitting then the traditional full type. Her hair was down and wavy. She turned when she heard the door click.

"There you guys are. I was getting worried," she turned and watched them "Aww Zoey, the veil looks wonderful!"

Zoey and Lola grinned, walking over to her, and giving her a hug. "You look stunning, Quinn," Zoey stated.

"Thanks, I really like how it turned out," she was smile so broadly, Zoey was surprised it could fit on her face.

"Come on, let's up this on you and make you perfect," Zoey, got a step stool and proceeded to place the veil on Quinn and make it fit perfectly.

Meanwhile Chase and Michael found Logan in a side room. He spun on his heel when he heard their voices, anger etched in his face. "Where the heck have you been!?" he demanded, aiming his words more at Michael, since he was his best man

"Chill, we're here now," Michael walked to a table and sat down. "Zoey had to finish the veil."

"Oh," was Logan's only response. He turned back to the mirror and continued to check his appearance.

"It looks really pretty," Chase added, sitting on a table.

"Good," Logan replied, straightening his tie, which didn't really need it.

"Shouldn't we be outside, you know getting things together, meeting and greeting." Michael asked, he wasn't sure how this wedding stuff worked. But he knew it was the bride who was supposed to be in front of the mirror, admiring herself not the groom.

"You go, I'll be right there." Logan added, fidgeting with his cuffs.

Chase and Michael shared a hesitant glance. Logan was way to fidgety, something was up. "You alright man?" Chase asked, going to stand next to him. "You're fidgeting a lot, you nervous?"

"What? No, no," Logan's voice betrayed him with the hitch in it. "I just have to look good; you know I have a reputation to maintain."

"You sure?" Michael laughed. "You're getting married. One girl forever. You're officially off the market. That doesn't bug you just a little?" he clapped Logan's shoulder.

Chase smacked Michael upside the head, and gave him an annoyed glare. "Not helping! He doesn't need to hear that, what is the matter with you?"

"He's right though," Logan gulped.

"So? You have Quinn the only girl you ever really wanted, so this should be great for you," Chase laughed. "Anyway we're right there with you. We're all taken men now." Chase smiled. He had proposed to Zoey a month ago, coincidentally Michael had done the same to Lola the same day. They both had said yes.

"Yeah, but you haven't gone through with it yet. You're not standing here, you can still back out." Logan yelled, spinning to face them. He didn't want to back out, nothing made him happier then to 

be with Quinn but something was nagging at him. "You have no idea what is going through my head." To be truthful he didn't even know.

"Well, if it's like usual, then nothing," Michael joked, but a glare from Chase made him add. "You love Quinn right? More than anything?"

"Yes, of course," Logan scoffed.

"Then there is nothing for you to be thinking about. This is exactly where you should be and trust me in a little over an hour, you'll be the happiest man on this earth," Michael added as better encouragement.

"Yeah," Logan sighed, "I guess you're right."

"As always," Chase said. "Come on; let's go get your back slapped and such."

"Okay, you go. I'll be right out." He stated turning to the mirror again. When neither of them turned to leave, he added. "Seriously go, give me on minute to make sure I look perfect."

Chase smirked and nodded at Michael and they left the room to let Logan primp. Once the door had closed on them, Logan grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, jotted a note and slinked from the room.

Ten minutes later, Chase and Michael appeared back in the room. "Dude, com on. You can't seriously still be checking yourself out? You can't look better then Quinn, it's against the rules." Michael scoffed as they both entered the room, only to find that Logan wasn't there. The room was empty. "Logan?" he asked the empty air. "Uh… where is he?"

Chase just shrugged and walked around the room opening closets till he saw it. The note Logan had left on the table. "Dude, look." He handed the note to Michael who read it out loud.

Guys,

Went to think.

Logan.

"Ahh…. Are you kidding me?" Michael whined. "We lost him? I am so getting lasered for this!" he collapsed into a chair and sighed.

A/N: I know another cliff hanger, but you should see this coming by now. I was going to put the whole wedding into one chapter, but I thought splitting it was better. Review and let me know what you think. Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter, reviews make me happy. Well here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked Chase, he was still sitting on the chair, head in his hands.

"Well, first thing is we don't tell the girls," Chase stopped pacing, and stared at Michael. "Cause if they find out we lost the groom, we're dead."

"You lost Logan!?" a shrill voice screamed from the doorway.

Both guys turned, and saw Zoey and Lola in the doorway, shocked looks on their faces. Both guys gave each other scared looks and backed toward the windows, just in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"Now, I wouldn't say we "lost" him," Chase quoted.

"Yeah, we just misplaced him." Michael shrugged.

"How is that any different!?" Lola continued in her high shrike. "The ceremony starts in fifty minutes." She held up her watch to emphasize the point.

"We know, now quit screaming," Chase barked, walking to the door and shutting it. "We can't let Quinn hear you. It'll ruin everything."

"Yeah, cause everything will be just grand when she's up at that alter, alone!" Zoey snapped.

"She won't be." Michael said.

"What?" both girls screeched.

"Stop with the yelling, someone is going to hear you!" Chase yelled. "Here's what we're gonna do. You two help Quinn, keep her distracted, we're going to go find Logan and drag his pompous butt back here."

"But what if you can't find him? What if you're not back in time?" Zoey whined.

"We'll deal with that later, now we're going to go." Chase answered striding forward, he gave Zoey a peck on the cheek and headed for the door. Michael followed, kissing Lola and following Chase out.

"If you find him, smack him for us." Zoey called at their retreating backs.

"Will do!" their voices answered.

Once the guys were gone, both Zoey and Lola turned to each other and shared a scared look. "So… what are we going to do?" Lola asked.

"Keep Quinn from finding out." Zoey answered, heading out of the room.

They walked back into the bride room, smiles plastered on their faces. They quickly shut the door and walked over to Quinn.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked, turning to face them.

"Yep, everything's grand," Lola said, her voice falling and a scared look coming over her face. Zoey noticed the shift instantly, and followed Lola's line of site. Chase and Michael were right outside 

the window, arguing over something. They were gesturing widely, the keys in Chase's hands glistening in the sunlight. Zoey raised her eyebrows at Lola asking, the silent question. W_hat are the hell are they doing?_

Quinn of course noticed the sudden difference in their faces and voices. She wasn't blessed with a 177 IQ (**A/N: I think that is right, if not bare with me)** for nothing. They looked scared and confused, she didn't like that. "Is something wrong?" She asked, turning to see what they were looking at.

But Zoey saw her movement and quickly, stood blocking the window. "Nothing, everything is great!" she squeaked.

"I'm not stupid, now move!" Quinn went to push Zoey out of the way, but Lola took Zoey's place.

"Will you two stop it!?" Quinn laughed. "I know something is going on outside that window. Now move!" She shoved both of them aside, just in time to see Chase and Michael drive off. "Where are they going?"

"Ice!" Lola shrieked. Zoey gave her a confused, disbelieving look. _Ice? That was the best she could do, ice?_

"Ice?" Quinn asked. "What about ice?"

"The reception hall called, they're running low on ice, so the guys are going to grab more." Lola finished lamely. She mentally slapped herself. _That was the best her acting skills could do? Ice?_

Quinn laughed, "We aren't at the reception how could they be low on ice?" she knew they were covering something up. She just needed to figure out what.

"Well…." Lola stared but she was cut off by Zoey. "They called because they didn't order enough, so Chase and Michael volunteered to get it. Just don't worry about it." She sighed; she had no idea how to work with Lola's crazy story. "Come on, let's do your make up." She went to Quinn and started the rummage through her makeup pouch.

Quinn swatted her hands away from her attempts to get at her face. She laughed; she knew what was going on. She _was_ the genius here. "So where did he go?" Quinn asked, smiling at the fake looks of confusion on both Zoey and Lola's faces.

"Where did who go?" Lola asked she wanted to get away from this conversation.

"Logan," Quinn said simply. She knew he left, Chase and Michael leaving, Zoey and Lola's pathetic attempt at a cover story, it all fit. How could she not know? It didn't take a genius to see through it all.

"Logan didn't go anywhere. He's meeting and greeting and all that." Lola laughed nervously.

"Stop with the games, I know he's gone. You guys are terrible at the cover story game and excuses. Now where did he go?" she asked impatiently tapping her foot.

Both Zoey and Lola exchange nervous glances. They didn't want to be the ones to tell her that they had no clue where he was. That he could be in a taxi bound for Mexico for all they knew. So they didn't say anything.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Come on," she persisted; she walked towards the door but stopped when she noticed Lola and Zoey weren't following her. "Is there a problem?"

"Where are we going?" Zoey asked.

"I can tell you guys don't know where Logan went, but I believe I do. So come on, we're going to get my groom back." Quinn grinned. She walked out of the room, smiling at the sound of Zoey and Lola's clicker heels behind her.

Quinn looked around quickly, spotted her mother and made a bee line for her. Her mom looked up a grin on her face. "Honey, what are you doing?" she laughed. "You can't get married yet, forty minutes more."

"I need the keys to the car." Quinn stated, without preamble.

"Oh honey, I know you're nervous, but running away won't solve it. You'll be fine." Her mother said soothingly.

"No, I'm not running away." Quinn replied. "I just need to do something, keys please."  
She held out her hand, curing her fingers in a "give me" motion.

"Okay, but what are we supposed to do?" her mother asked, handing her the keys.

"If we aren't back in time, stall." Quinn demanded turning toward the door.

"Honey, wait!" her mother called, Quinn turned giving her mother a questioning look. "Go out the back, don't want people questioning you." Quinn smiled, nodding, turning for the back. "Hurry back!"

Quinn just waved and headed for the door. Lola and Zoey right at her heels, running to keep up. "Quinn, where are we going?" Zoey panted. "I mean we have no idea where he went, his note said. "Went to think," that was all!"

"We're going to PCA," Quinn stated simply, heading toward her parents car.

Lola and Zoey stopped and shared a confused look. "What!?" they chorused.

"You'll see, now get in!" Quinn commanded, unlocking the driver side door.

Lola and Zoey gave each other shrugs and headed to the car. "Let me drive, so you don't ruin your dress." Lola stated. Quinn nodded, not bothering to argue. She slid into the passenger side and they headed for their old campus.

The campus was only fifteen minutes from the church, but Lola did it in ten. She quickly parked the car and the three girls spilled out. "Now, why are we here?" Lola asked, looking around. She didn't see Logan anywhere.

"Because I know exactly where he is," Quinn replied, picking up her train and walking toward the campus. As she reached the flag pole where Chase and Zoey first met, Chase and Michael came around a corner. Both guys stopped dead in their tracks, staring at Quinn. "What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

Lola and Zoey had caught up and Lola decided to answer. "She knows, she saw you guys leave."

"You couldn't come up with an excuse?" Michael argued, he hoped his actress fiancé would do better than this.

"She did, said you were getting ice," Quinn replied smiling.

"Ice? Ice is what you came up with? I thought you were good at improb stuff?" Michael continued.

"Hey, I was under major pressure. Sorry, I'm not perfect!" Lola yelled, she wasn't going to be the scapegoat for this.

"Shut it, both of you! We don't have time for this, I have to go find Logan," with that Quinn turned and headed into the campus.

"He's not here, we looked." Chase said, catching up with Quinn. Zoey, Lola and Michael (who were still bickering), weren't far behind.

"You didn't look everywhere," Quinn said simply, without slowing down.

"Yeah, I think we did," Chase huffed; him and Michael had spent ten minutes running around the entire campus trying to track him down.

"No, you didn't," Quinn laughed, there was one place that only she would know to look. She turned a corner and headed for a very familiar bench. "See?" she pointed, there laying on his back was Logan staring at the sky.

They stopped all around Quinn, looks of confusion and anger etched in their faces. "Are you kidding me!?" Michael yelped. His yell caused Logan to jerk out of his thoughts and sit up, a horrified, scared look on his face.

"Guys!? How did you find me?" Logan breathed."Quinn?" his voice became softer, a slight hitch in it. "I'm not supposed to see you in your dress, its bad luck," he pointed at her dress.

"Yeah, well the groom running off isn't exactly good luck," Quinn was laughed. She knew he would be here. She even knew he would run off. She knew him like the back of her hand. That was why she was laughing; she knew they would fix this.

"I guess you've got a point there," Logan sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Well, now that we've found you. We should head back. We've got…" Chase checked his watch. "Twenty five minutes, so up you get," He commanded pointing at Logan.

Quinn patted his back smiling. "I think Logan and I need to talk," she said gently.

"We don't have time for that," Lola cried. "You guys love each other, you've proved it many time over. Logan is just being an idiot."

"Lola!" Quinn chided. "We need to talk, he came out here for a reason and I'm going to find out why. Don't worry about time, we're going to chat, you guys go reminisce," she said gently pushing them away.

The four friends nodded and turned away, they knew that whatever Logan had to think about needed to be fixed and they couldn't really do anything.

Quinn watched them go, and then she took a seat next to Logan and said, "So, what did you have to think about?"

Logan looked up. She was smiling. _Why in the hell was she smiling? He had run out on their wedding day, shouldn't she be crying or hurting him?_ He wasn't sure he knew what this reaction meant. "Well…" he didn't know how to say this.

"Talk to me," she said, causing a soft smile to play on Logan lips. That sounded so familiar.

"Alright, I'm scared," he confessed, not looking into her eyes. He was afraid he would see the hurt be was hiding.

"Of us? Of us not working?" Quinn said softly. "Of me?" she smirked.

Logan did look up this time. "Sort of, I mean I am afraid of…" he paused took a deep breath and said. "of us getting a divorce."

"What?" Quinn's smile faded a little, she didn't like that thought. "You're already planning on divorcing me?"

"NO!" Logan cried that wasn't it at all. He took another deep breath and decided he needed to explain. "I mean I am afraid of taking after my dad. I mean he's been married like five times and I'm afraid that I will be just like him." He felt his hands shaking.

The smile crept back on Quinn's face, now this she understood. She lightly took his hands and forced him took her in the eyes. "You are not your father. I'm not like any of the women he's married and divorced. We are us, and that is all that counts." She whispered.

"But…"Logan started but Quinn cut across him quickly.

"No, it's not genetic, I should know," she smiled. "You love me right?"

"Yes, of course more than anything," Logan said, he wanted her to know that.

"Then that's all we need, we are going to start a new life today. _Our_ life, _our _own story. We pick the ending, and personally I see us ninety, bickering and laughing with grandkids running circles around us." She smirked.

The smirk made Logan melt, she was right, he was being stupid. He couldn't let his life be defined by anyone but him. "You're right, sorry," he added, lamely.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she gave him a light kiss. "Now, let's go get married," she stood extending her hand. Logan smiled, taking it and following her.

Michael, Lola, Zoey and Chase were at the flag pole when they came around the corner. By the smiles on their faces, and their laced fingers, they knew things had worked out.

"We've got fifteen minutes, let's go," Chase commanded. Quinn and Logan laughed, giving each other a quick kiss, before heading to their respective cars.

Just as Quinn went to slide in the passenger side, she turned calling. "Logan!"

Logan stopped, unlocking his car. He raised his eyebrows in response. "Try to be surprised when you see me!"

Logan laughed, "Will do!" He blew her a kiss before sliding behind the wheel.

They all booked it to the church. Luckily there were no cops out; they made it back with five minutes to spare. All six of them dashed through the back, and we went to their respective positions.

Five minutes later, the wedding march played and Quinn was escorted down the aisle by her father. Logan gasped, he had seen her before, but now, in the church at this moment she looked just like an angel. The vows were said, rings exchanged. Finally the priest said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Logan kissed Quinn to applause, it was perfect and the kiss was the first of many happy moments to come.

A/N: alright again I know sounds like an ending, but it's not. I have like two or three more chapters to go. Review and let me know what you think. I am also double spacing it this time, maybe that will help the line breaks, to be right. We'll see. Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101- wish I did then I wouldn't be worrying about chem!

A/n: alright here is the second last chapter, not including the epilogue I am planning. Now updates might be a little slow on the last two because its getting time for finals, oh joy! But then again I use writing as a way to relax so they might be sooner then I am thinking . But I will shut up now, enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

It was one year to the date of the day the "I do's" were said that Quinn was standing in the bathroom waiting to see what her life was going to be like for now on. She had been feeling odd lately and she was late, which in her mind could only mean one thing.

So there she was in the bath room, starting avidly at that little stick. The box said it would take a few minutes for the sign to show. But that didn't stop her from watching it appear and trying to guess what it was. She had bought the one that had smiling and frown faces as symbols, she had no idea why but it fit her mood at the time.

She stared at the stick, trying to figure out what the symbol was. It was half showing, and it looked neutral. Well that didn't make sense, she thought. She sighed and turned from the sink and started pacing the room. Starting at the image wouldn't change the results and it wouldn't make the time go quicker either. So instead she paced back and forth, thoughts speeding through her head. _What if it was true? Then what? They hadn't planned on this for like a few years. Would Logan be mad? He had just started a new internship, this was terrible timing._

"Arghh!" she cried, and then she heard the buzz of the timer. Time to see what the results were. She walked over to the sink, closed her eyes, picked up the test and inhaled. She counted to ten, and then she opened her eyes, and saw a smiley face looking at her.

She sighed, her own face producing a frustrated frown, not what she was hoping for. The smiley said it, she was pregnant. She stared at the test, the goofy smile and made up her mind, she knew who she needed to talk to. After one more glance at the test she scowled, "Oh, stop it!' and tossed the test away.

She walked in to the kitchen and picked up the phone, and dialed. A second later, she heard a friendly voice on the other end. "Hello?" it said.

"Zoey, its Quinn. I need you to come over, I've got something to tell you," Quinn said quickly, without a breath. "I really need your help."

"Everything okay, Quinn?" Zoey's voice lost its happy tone and adopted a slightly panicked one.

"I think so, I don't know," Quinn said nervously. "Could you just come over?"

"Yeah, of course," Zoey replied. "Be right there."

"Great thanks. I'm calling Lola too, I need you both," Quinn cold feel h her hands shaking.

"Lola's here actually, so I'll bring her with me." Zoey replied.

"Great, see you soon." With that Quinn hung up. She didn't think twice about how it might seem strange for Lola to be at Zoey's in the middle of one of her classes. Both Lola and Zoey had gotten homes of their own and moved in with Michael and Chase after their weddings. All three of them lived within blocks of each other.

Quinn set the phone down and went to sit on the couch. She rubbed her stomach, realizing now what she was carrying. It had been hard deciding to call Zoey first, but she was afraid of what Logan's reaction would be, plus she wasn't telling him this over the phone.

Ten minutes later, Quinn heard a knock on the door. She sprang up, looked to confirm it was Zoey and Lola and let them in. She gave each of them a hug and shut the door behind them. "So what's up, Quinn?" Zoey asked her face and voice filled with concern.

"Well, I have some news," Quinn said gently. "Come on let's go into the living room."

"Well, coincidentally, we have news too." Lola laughed, following Zoey and Quinn into the living room. Zoey and Lola took a seat on the couch; Quinn sat in an armchair next to them. She caught their eyes and inhaled.

"I'm pregnant," She breathed. She had said it aloud, now it was real.

"AHH!!" both girls screamed, springing up and hugging Quinn. They both were giddy, and hugging her tight. Finally they let go and Zoey said excitedly. "That's great Quinn!"

"Yeah, it's wonderful," Lola cheered. She shared a quick glance with Zoey, before continuing. "Best part is so are we!" she screamed.

The distressed look on Quinn's face lifted into a huge smile. "Really?" both girls nodded, tears in the corners of their eyes. Quinn was the one to shriek this time, she gathered both of them into a bone crushing hug. "This is great!"

Once Quinn had let them go, they were able to see the slight nervous, scared look in Quinn's eyes. "Quinn, is something wrong?"

"Well…" Quinn now felt stupid, maybe she was overreacting. Neither Lola nor Zoey seemed to be apprehensive, they were so happy. Then again, they didn't have careers starting yet, that this would interfere and mess up.

"You're happy right?" Lola asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I am but…" Quinn breathed slowly. "It's not what we planned," She said.

"Well we didn't plan it either." Zoey laughed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just we said that we would have kids when we had established solid careers and were ready. Logan just got a new internship on a movie and I was going to work on research, but now…" she paused. "Now, I've ruined it," a small sob escaped her lips, tears leaked from her eyes.

Zoey sighed, and inwardly laughed, Quinn needed to see something important here. She led Quinn to the couch and sat her down. Lola sat on her other side and patted her on the back. "You didn't do this alone, you know." Zoey stated, smiling.

"You didn't do this alone did you?" Lola asked, curiously. Hey, with Quinn's experiments, you never know.

Quinn laughed. "No, Logan defiantly assisted."

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Zoey said gently. "So what if it's not according to plan? Life's so much better when things happen spontaneously." She laughed.

"Plus, you're not alone. We'll be going through everything right with you." Lola added.

Quinn smiled, that was true. This would be much easier, with her best friends at her side.

"But how do I tell Logan? He was so excited about this internship and now this."

"Don't worry, he'll be ecstatic, I know it. He can still do the internship and I'm sure the people in charge will understand." Zoey replied.

"I guess," Quinn sat up. "You're right, now how do I tell him?" she was having trouble figuring the best way to do it. Maybe Zoey and Lola had an idea.

"Why don't we do it together?" Lola suggested.

"Chase and Michael don't know?" Quinn had assumed that they had already told their guys.

"No, not yet, we just found out." Zoey answered. "You know what why, don't we have a nice dinner together tonight. We'll cook, tell the guys to come here and after dinner we'll tell them all at once." She continued. "That is if you guys don't mind sharing the moment."

"No, I love it," Quinn replied quickly. That would make it so much easier if she had Zoey and Lola there. Lola smile and nodded vigorously.

"It's settled then, I'll call Chase." Zoey opened her phone and went to the hall. Lola flipped out her own phone and hit Michaels speed dial.

Quinn went to the kitchen and dialed Logan's cell, praying he would answer and not here the worry in her voice.

"Hello?' Logan's voice answered after two rings.

"Hey," Quinn said as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Logan asked his cheer genuine. He loved getting calls from Quinn during the day.

"Well tonight me, Lola and Zoey were thinking of having a dinner together. All six of us." She replied

"Tonight?" Logan's voice dropped.

"Is that a problem?" Quinn expected a very joyful yes. This didn't help her nerves.

"Well… they wanted me to stay late and work on some production stuff with them." Logan replied. "Does it have to be tonight?"

"Well…" she hesitated. She could say sure, put all this off, and not deal with it. But she knew she couldn't, she had to do it now with Lola and Zoey nearby. "Well…. I have something to tell you. Something important."

Logan heard the worry and some sadness in her voice. He was able to read Quinn really well, even over the phone and right now he was getting an upset feeling with some fear. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, kind of. Could you please come to dinner?" her voice was pleading, almost crying.

"Yeah, I'll just tell them I have plans that I forgot about. It's not required I stay, they just thought it would be good learning experience." Logan sounded slightly disappointed but something worried him about Quinn's tone, so he didn't care. "What time?"

"Six," Quinn said. "Love you."

"Love you too, see you later." And Logan hung up.

Quinn placed the phone on the counter, her worried feelings back. Already this pregnancy was interfering with things. What were they going to do?

Lola, Zoey and Quinn set to work on dinner. After inspecting Quinn's fridge and cupboards they decided on chicken, mashed potatoes, salad and stuffing. An hour and a half later and the smell of the dinner wafted beautifully through the house.

The guys were all told to be there around six and the clock read 5:45. The girls set the table and went to freshen their looks. After a few touch ups they were satisfied. At exactly six the front door opened and in walked Logan closely followed by chase and Michel. The three of them had arrived at exactly the same time.

"Hello?" Michael called through the hall. "Ladies?"

"In the kitchen," Zoey answered. The three of them were just finishing plating the food. They all smiled when the guys walked through the doorway. They each gave their respective husbands a kiss before escorting them to their seats.

Diner passed uneventfully enough. Everyone chatted about work, school and their days. For dessert they had ice cream and fruit. Finally the dishes were empty and everyone was relaxing full from the hearty meal.

"So what's up?" Chase asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked casually back, she was bursting to say something, but she decided to play with them a little.

"Well, we never have get together meals in the middle of the week." Michael stated. "Kind of seemed like this was on a whim."

"Well…" Lola began. "We have some news." She finished.

"All of you?" Logan asked, giving Quinn a significant look.

"All of us." Quinn whispered.

"Well what is it?" Michael asked, apparently oblivious

All three girls shared a glance, Quinn's more nervous than excited like the other two. Once quick nod and they all said in unison. "We're pregnant!"

A/N: alright next chapter reactions, the pregnancies and birth. Then the epilogue after that, not sure how long it will be I have to write a story for English and study for finals but I will be working on it. Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: Well here is the last chapter beside the epilogue. I only got three reviews for the last chapter, but that's cool, I know it wasn't the best, so no biggie. I am still finishing this, just cause there is no reason not to. But I did get a 100 reviews for this story, so that is freaking awesome, very excited about that, first 100 review story, yeah!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

p.s.- replaced chapter to fix a word

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

All three guys sat completely still, they each shared a stunned look. Mouths a gape, minds reeling. Chase was the one to finally speak. "All three of you?" he wanted to clarify, just in case.

"All three of us!" Zoey said, cheerfully grinning broadly at Chase.

Chase closed his mouth and smiled. "This is great!" he swept Zoey into his arms, and hugged her tight. "We're going to be parents!"

"Yeah, we're all going to be parents." Michael was still in shock. He stared over at Lola, also giving him a nervous look. "I 'm glad we're sitting."

"Why?" Lola asked worriedly, she was sure he would be ecstatic about this.

"Cause I'm might have fainted from shock." He whispered. "The he raised his voice. "I'm going to be a dad! WHOO!!" he picked up Lola and squeezed her tight.

Lola laughed, and settled into his arms a broad grin sweeping across her face.

Quinn hadn't moved, she refused to look at Logan, afraid she would see hurt or anger in his eyes. She stared at her lap, twiddling her fingers.  
Logan spoke softly. "Everything makes sense now."

"What?" Quinn asked, lifting her head. Logan's expression was impossible to read.

"The dinner, your tone on the phone, you being sick." He continued. "It all fits now."

"Yeah," Quinn whispered. All of a sudden tears began pouring out of her eyes and she began to sob.

"Quinn, honey, what's wrong?" Logan asked voice full of worry.

"Hormones," Michael whispered. Lola elbowed him in the stomach to silence him.

"I- I'm sorry," Quinn sobbed, burying her head in her arms.

Logan sighed. "Come here." He told her, extending his arms.

Quinn lifted her head and saw his caring look and stood. She walked over to him, and he brought her to his lap, and cradled her. She leaned back, into his shoulder, still sobbing.

"Shh… now what are you sorry for?" he asked, sweetly,

"I've ruined everything," Quinn chocked, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Quinn, now stop!" Logan commanded, placing a finger under chin and lifting her head. "You didn't do this alone you know." He paused. "I did have a part in this, right?"  
Quinn chuckled softly. "Yeah, definitely."  
"Good, nothing has been ruined then. This is wonderful!" His face was a broad grin.

The smile made Quinn slowly stop crying, she sat up straight in his lap. "But what about your internship?"

"What about it?" he asked gently.

"You were so excited, now…now…" She faltered.

"Now we are having a baby. We're going to be parents. The internship is no big deal, they'll understand and I have to I can always do another one." Logan continued. "This is better than anything."

Quinn smiled; she kissed him gently and hugged him tight, loving the feeling of his arms around her.

"See? Didn't we tell you?" Lola commented from her position in Michael's lap. "He's ecstatic."

"This is great but scary as hell," Chase laughed. "Little us's? This is going to be weird."

"Your kid is going to be fine. They'll be gullible but caring." Lola laughed.

"Well, yours will be wacky but kind," Zoey added.

"And yours," Michael pointed at Quinn and Logan, "will be great looking, pompous but extremely smart and sweet."

"That's all you," Logan smiled down at Quinn

"All but one," Quinn laughed.

"Well yeah but we'll break him of that fast," Logan added smiling.

Everyone laughed together as they thought about the new journey they were embarking on. One that would bring new members of their families and new experiences to their lives.

**Five months later**

Quinn felt a gentle kiss on her cheek and felt a stray hair being moved from her face, she yawned and stretched her arms and turned over. She opened her eyes to see Logan looking down at her, a smile plastered on his face. "Good morning sunshine," he said giving her a kiss.

"Morning," Quinn yawned again. Her eyes focused a bit more and took in her surroundings. Logan was sitting cross-legged on the bedspread; next to him was a portable table, filled with food: pancakes, juice, fruit and bacon, all of Quinn's favorites.

"That looks good." She said sitting up. Logan placed the tray on her lap, grabbing a piece of bacon for himself.

"Only the best for my two favorite girls," he smirked kissing Quinn's cheek and then her belly.

"Who said it's a girl?" Quinn smiled

"Hmm… just a feeling," Logan added. Quinn laughed, and began digging into her pancakes.

As Quinn swallowed the last piece of bacon they heard a loud bang, voice arguing then their names being called from the first floor.

"Logan! Quinn! Where are you?" it sounded like Lola and Zoey.

"Why did we give them keys again?" Logan asked, looking at Quinn, who was moving the tray away.

"Good question," Quinn smirked. "Upstairs!" she called to the girls

A minute later they heard feet pounding up the stairs and more arguing. "I'm fine." "Will you stop?" "You shouldn't be exherting yourself!" "Why are we here?" Quinn laughed listening to the intertwining voices. A second later Lola, Michael, Chase and Zoey entered the room. Zoey and Lola panting slightly from the climb with the additional weight.

"You!" Lola shrieked, pointing at Logan. "Take them!" she pointed at Chase and Michael.

"What?" Logan asked, he was lying on his side, watching the scene with his head on his hand.

"They are driving us insane," Lola continued.

"We just want to help," Michael answered.

"And take care of you," Chase added.

"Yes, we know. We love you for it but we need to be able to do things for ourselves." Zoey said gently patting Chase's face. "Like shop, cook, get the remote."

"But…"  
"Alright," Quinn held up her hands, "Why don't you guys help Logan with the dishes and we'll talk, okay?"

"But…"Michael started, but shut his mouth with the glare from Lola.

"Come on," Logan gathered the dishes and tray and gave Quinn a quick kiss before leaving the room. Chase and Michael following reluctantly behind.

Once the guys were gone, Lola went and shut the door. "Tell me he is driving you nuts," She screeched turning to Quinn.

Quinn sighed, lying back on the pillow she said. "I haven't eaten breakfast in the kitchen in two and a half months."

Zoey laughed. "I love them, but God are they a little clingy."

"I know, I mean I come back from class and Michael's like 'sit, don't move. I'll make dinner, get you drinks, change the channel, study and do everything else." Lola sat on the bed. "He's great, but he's not superman either. I want to do something."

"I know what you mean. Chase is continually fluffing pillows, giving me water, asking how I feel, reading books and giving advice." Zoey laughed. "I mean some information is fine but I want to talk about TV shows or celebrity lives, not how long till my figure is back or how big things stretch."

Quinn laughed along, sitting back up, "yeah, well if I'm standing for more than ten minutes Logan makes me sit. He's even taken me out of the shower, before."

All three girls laughed. They loved their husbands but their babysitting was getting slightly annoying.

"You know what? Today their going out, to play basketball, football, hockey, get drunk, whatever." Lola declared. "They need guy time and we need girl time."

"I like it," Quinn decided, getting out of bed. "Let's go."

The three of them headed down the stairs to the kitchen and found Logan drying the last dish and putting it in the cabinet. "Babe, you shouldn't be on your feet." He went to grab a chair but Quinn caught his wrist.

"No, we've decided you three are going to go out today." Quinn grinned.

"Go play sports, go to a bar, go play in the mud, do whatever you do." Lola said, walking to Michael. "I love you but we need girl time."

"Alone," Zoey added seeing Chase open his mouth.

"But what if something happens? What if you need something? We need to stay here." Logan said.

"No, you don't. We'll be fine. We have your numbers, we'll call if we need you," Quinn answered patting Logan's cheek.

"We need you to go away. We love you but you're smothering us." Zoey smiled at Chase. "You're the best husband ever, but we want to have some us time."

"Plus you guys have to be dying for some guy time," Quinn added, "Taking care of us, isn't easy."

"Well…" Michael didn't want to admit it but he did miss hanging out with Logan and Chase.

"It's settled, you go hang, and we'll hang here. It will be fine."Lola started steering the guys to the door. She gave Michael a quick kiss, saying, "Love you."

Zoey and Quinn followed suit, and then they ushered them out and shut the door. "We've just been thrown out!" Michael scoffed.

"Yes, yes we have." Chase laughed walking to the car.

Once the door had shut and they heard the car engine rev, they knew the guys were gone. They breathed a sigh of relief. That was much easier than they thought it was going to be.

"So what are we going to do with our alone time?" Lola asked, turning toward Zoey and Quinn.

"Movie, dinner, chatting, and anything else we can't normally do with them around. " Zoey declared.

"Well it's like noon, so I sat we go out in the back, get some nice chars, and enjoy the sun and chat." Quinn suggested. She hadn't been able to hang outside for awhile; Logan was always trying to cover here up with a blanket or making her go inside because he said the sun was too hot.

Both Zoey and Lola agreed, they headed out back, pulled out some lawn chairs, brought some waters and fruit and lay out. They chatted, and laughed. They talked about their morning sickness, their cravings and the wacky things their husbands did.

An hour later, the sun was starting to get real hot; all three girls agreed it was time to go in for the shade and food. After lifting themselves slowly out of the chairs, they waddled inside.

"Sandwiches and fruit, sound good?" Quinn asked as she walked over to the fridge.

"Sounds great," Lola huffed collapsing into a chair. "That walk made my feet throb. Argh!" She sighed. Zoey joined her at the table and patted her back. Lola was carrying a little more than the other two, as she was having twins.

"Well this should help," Quinn placed a peanut butter and banana sandwich (one of their cravings) on the table along with some watermelon, cantaloupe and grapes. The three girls sat and slowly ate. Once the food was gone, the plates were placed in the sink and the three of them went to the living room.

Quinn collapsed on the couch, Zoey in the chair and Lola in the loveseat.

"My feet!" Lola whined.

"I know, I need a nap," Quinn sighed.

"I miss Chase; he always makes me feel better." Zoey sighed.

"I know, Michael always rubs my feet and makes me smile, even when I really don't want to."

"Well, I think we know what this means." Quinn said. After receiving raised eyebrows from Zoey and Lola, she continued. "We need out guys back, I'm calling Logan."

"Thank God!!" Zoey and Lola cheered.

Quinn pulled out her phone and dialed Logan; he picked up on the second ring. "You alright?" his first thought was something had happened.

"We miss you!" Quinn whined. "We want you back."

Logan laughed. "But what happened to 'we need alone time, girl time?'"

"We were so wrong, our feet hurt, we are cranky, and we want our guys back to make us feel better." Quinn was pouting; she hoped it was heard in her voice.

"Well stop pouting, we'll come right home. We are in the park and have been betting on how long till you called. I won." Logan said.

"Gloat all you want, just come back." Quinn replied.

"We'll in back in ten," Logan answered. "Love you."

"Love you too." Quinn replied as she hung up. "They are at the park, and will be back in ten minutes. Apparently they were placing bets on how long till we called them back. Logan won."

Zoey laughed, "They know us to well."

"I don't care, I want Michael." Lola whined.

Ten minutes later, they heard the door open, and saw the guys enter the living room. "Well, well, I guess we are needed more than was previously thought." Michael joked.

"Oh shut it and get over here and hug me." Lola pouted. Michael just laughed as he went to join her on the chair. He sat behind her letting her rest against him and stroked her hair. Chase joined Zoey on the recliner, putting out the foot rest and allowing her to snuggle into him. Logan walked to the TV, flipped open the DVD player put a random movie in, grabbed the remote and hit play. "We aren't going to be moving and I figured no one is going to want to get up, so we are watching whatever is in there." He went to the couch, and sat down. Quinn crawled over and placed a pillow in his lap and lay down. All three girls felt comfortable and very happy to have their guys back, taking care of them. They all were asleep in a matter of an hour.

Never again did they complain about the over protection or service. Till the day the babies were born, they took advantage of it and appreciated it all. Lola had the twins first, Max and Noel. Zoey and Chase's daughter came a week later, Melinda and Quinn and Logan's daughter just two days later, Melissa. Now the attention was moved to the babies, something no one minded.

A/N: yeah I know kind of crappy chapter. But I have the epilogue planned out, it will next and the last piece. Here's a hint not everyone will make it to the next chapter, can you guess who won't? Well review please and tell me what you think, even if you thought it was ultra lame and boring. Thanks!!


	13. epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: so finished watching Chasing Zoey, very cute. Got to admit loved Logan and Quinn's part, very cute! Well here is the epilogue, kind of sweet and sad, you'll see who didn't make it, but its kind of closing. I like it, not long but a good wrap up.

Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

**Six Years Later**

Quinn finished drying the dishes, and placed them in the cupboard. She closed the doors and draped the towel over the handle of the drawer. As she went to go to the living room she heard giggling and laughing coming from the hall. "Where's mommy?" a little one's voice cried.

Quinn laughed, she went to the door and looked around the corner, Logan was just entering the kitchen with Melissa on his back. She crept behind them and quietly followed. As they entered the kitchen, she crept up right behind, and grabbed Melissa's sides, making her squeal with laughter.

"Mommy!" she squealed. Logan spun around so they were facing Quinn. "We were going to scare you!" she pouted.

Quinn laughed, kissing her cheek. "Well, daddy's not a good sneaker."

"Hey!" Logan scoffed. "I'm an awesome sneaker."

Melissa just laughed, and jumped off Logan's back. "When are they gonna be here?" she whined.

"Any minute now." Quinn patted her head as the door bell rang. "Or right now!"

Melissa squealed with delight and dashed for the front door, Quinn and Logan close behind. The door flew open to reveal Michael, Max and Noel on the doorstep. The kids screeched hugging each other before dashing inside and toward the steps. "Hey, what about a hello for your aunt and uncle?" Michael scolded.

Noel and Max spun on the steps. "Hey Aunt Quinn, Uncle Logan." They waved.

Quinn and Logan waved back, and the kids dashed upstairs to play. Michael sighed. "They'll learn manners one day." He hugged Quinn and Logan before closing the door.

"I'm going to get the burgers and hot dogs out." Logan said before giving Quinn a quick peck on the cheek and heading for the kitchen.

"Come on let's get a drink." Quinn said, heading to through the living room, Michael followed. They walked past the mantel, causing Michael to halt in this tracks. He stepped back and stared at a picture that caught his eye. Quinn stopped as well and watched him.

"You left one out." Michael whispered softly, picking up the frame. It was of all of them at the beach, it caught Michael's eye because it was the only picture with Lola in it.

Quinn watched hesitantly, this was all Logan idea. Lola had battled breast cancer for two years before finally losing the fight six months ago. Michael had been devastated, he put all her pictures away and barely spoke her name, he rarely even joked. He only held it together for their children. He said they made the pain almost bearable.

It had been six months, and Logan suggested bringing out one picture, (out of courtesy to Michael they always put them away when he came over). He said it would help him heal, if they slowly brought her back in. Quinn watched, waiting to see if he was right.

"Logan thought it would help." Quinn said softly, watching Michael. He was staring into Lola's face and stroked it. She noticed at tear fall from his cheek. "We can put it away if you want." She said quickly. She hated seeing Michael cry and hurt like that, today was suppose to be fun. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"No!" Michael choked. "No," he whispered again, he gave the picture one more look, kissed his finger and placed it on her cheek and placed the frame back on the mantel. "No, it's nice seeing her face again."

Quinn smiled, Logan was right after all. "Come on," she took his arm and led him to the kitchen. He sat at the counter and she went to the fridge and dug out a Pepsi, opened it and handed it to him. Logan walked back in from the deck and leaned on the counter to grab a knife when he noticed Michael's face. He shared a questioning look with Quinn, who just nodded and smiled. He smiled back, turning and patting Michael on the back. "Good for you." He whispered.

As Quinn was pulling out some plates, the door bell rang again. Feet cascaded down the steps and screams were heard. Zoey, Chase and Melinda had arrived. A minute later and Zoey and Chase entered the kitchen. They both greeted Quinn with a hug, and Zoey shared one with Michael. Chase placed an arm around Michael's shoulder. "Today?" he asked.

"Nine," Michael whispered. Chase beamed, he always asked this question. He had started a week after Lola had passed. It was his way of seeing how Michael was doing without directly asking. It was on a scale from one to ten, one being terrible and ten being perfect. For the first month he was always at one or two and they had gotten him up to eight, this was the first time he hit nine and it made Chase smile happily. They knew he would never reach ten again, but nine was really good. He hugged him whispering, "Good for you man."

Logan walked in through the door, waved a hello to both Chase and Zoey before announcing. "Food's ready!"

"I'll grab the kids." Quinn said heading to the steps. "Food!" She shouted. The shout was met by a scream and a stampede of six year old feet. They dashed for the porch blowing by the adults. Everyone laughed, at the enthusiasm and followed.

Fifteen minutes later the kids were done and running around the yard playing tag and laughing. Michael leaned on the railing of the deck, watching them run. Quinn and Logan joined him on his left and Zoey and Chase on his right. They didn't say anything; they just watched their kids' play, happy and joyful.

Lola smiled, she stood behind Michael. One spirit hand on his shoulder, watching the kids run around as well, her heart sailing. It had been a hard few months for them but they were moving on, and nothing could have made her happier. She knew they would be okay because of the friends in front of her. They loved them like their own kids and took care of Michael better then even she could. She laughed, smiling again. The world was tough and loss came just as easily as the happy moments, but you got through it with the love of your family and friends. The world really was powered by the cycle of loss and love.

A/N: Alright, I know I didn't exactly sum up what happened to them in detail but I liked how that ended. I had Lola be the one to die, because I hadn't done much with Michael and Lola's relationship and I thought I would be good to see how close I wanted them to be. It was sort of sappy and sad but it ended with the message I wanted it to. Review and let me know what you thought; only got four for the last chapter. But this is it, so let me know what you thought of the epilogue or the story as a whole. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.


End file.
